The crystal of summer
by YugixallKuroLeo
Summary: " Why did you guys do this to me, I though we're family. " That's what he though ... until 10 years later . " I don't care what happened to you guys , just leave me alone. ( I'm suck at summary, sorry a lot XD ) Warning: Super OOC Yugi! Pairing: Quietshipping. ( Kleptoshipping and Heartshipping ) A little Puzzleshipping XP
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**Tiltle: **The crystal of summer

**Pairing: **Kleptoshing, a little Heartshipping and Puzzleshipping  
**Warning: **AU, Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Angst & Humor, oh, and all of character here…mainly Baku, Yugi, Ryou and Yami…are OOC. That's all! Enjoy the fic!

Chapter 1: The meetting

_Yugi - Kun ! Those cake 's finished !

Yugi nodded ran to Ryou – the cousin of the same age are doing the fifteen Chocolate Pancakes

_Two pancakes and a chocolate strawberry okay - voiced another guest

_Okay ! - Yugi quickly - cakes 50yen each. Thank you miss!

_Thank you – The guest smiled – My kids at my home very like this cake, but it's hard to find a place that quality like this place.

You're so oversaying ... - Yugi smiled - Hope you does not belittle this poor place and continued support .

_Ofcourse then ! Delicious cake , why not supported . How about I call my friends to come here and buy these delicious cakes, so as to let you two and your grandpa to build a shop and it really okay - she smiled and looked around - Oh ? Where is he ?- Yugi replied :

_ Today he is feeling unwell so he stay at home.

_Oh no ! Is he okay? If anything happen, make sure that you both taken him to the hospital, okay?  
_Yes ... - Both in unison

_Well, I have to go, say hi from me to your granpa! Hopefully he will grace his health back  
_Thank you. - The guest nodded, smiled , and gently disappear with the flow . Said Ryou :

_That's the last guest ! So tired ! Close it!

_ Thanks so much ! - Yugi smiled putting a paper towel to wipe the sweat Ryou .

_That was nothing! After all, we're family, you don't have to say that! - Yugi smiled . He open wallet of money " What is enough entire 9th grade tuition , electricity water money " excited Yugi thought life was better than in previous times dramatically . Back then though there living apartments but still not enough for school meals . He is still looking for work with Ryou and go from early morning to late night. Their grandpa is raising two brothers unrelated to this since they're six . But all three never whines . As well as the words that he taught " Labor is glory " or " You work, you eat " so they are very satisfied with the present life . And Yugi is absolutely no intention to find his parents , who had kicked him away and his grandpa

_Enough money for all ? - Ryou worried look on Yugi 's wallet

_Don't mind ! - He smiled - There's a lot. We can pay all and also buy some medicines for grandpa.

_That's great ! - Ryou breathed a sigh - If we work that hard but not have any money then we'll die for sure !

_Oh, and what about your job?

_A , I received an invitation in the circus as an assistant to magician . How great is that ! - Ryou excited - very generous wages that also !

_Goodluck, oh, share me half.

_Ok , what about you ?

_I'm working at Ron Ron Chinese Restaurant.

_That's so cool ! The luxury restaurant that much money ! Recognized outside the muzzy properties in the communication , the beauty of you also benefits !

_What did you say?! - Yugi glanced- Compliment or criticism !?

_Hahaha ! I only speak truth !

In the words of Ryou , Yugi beautiful as the princess in the fairy tale , maybe even more than double . Balance cherubic face but also very sharp . Purple eyes sparkling emeralds , always shining bright innocence but equally delicate and ladylike , sometimes even wondering eyes can glow in the dark black . Long eyelashes and thick lips curved red always makes any girl there is a desire to get . His posture not that tall but elegant metal than the deva other noble lady . The melodious voice of a god like music that can lull anyone

_Now ! - Yugi said - Cleans all then we go workin ...

_Oaoaoaoa !

Yugi could not finish the sentence, he saw a beggar boy who like almost five years old, scrawny sick sick lousy grapes , because your face is dirty mud . He looked even more ragged roadside crushed leaves . Yugi ran to ask :

_ Why are you crying ? Pain in somewhere?

_Hic ! - Whimpering boy – I'm hungry ... I'm sitting here asking for money but I do not see anyone nostalgic for  
_Ryou - kun ! Made three chocolate pancakes !

_Okay ! - Ryou nodded and huddled bakery. In the meantime , Yugi gently comfort the boy.  
_My name is Yugi Motou , what's your name?

_M…my name's Yuuki

_Woa Yuuki ! Spry is not it , with your name too !

_Not it wasn't.

_ " Yuki " means " courage " . Your parents are clever in named you , huh ?

_Yes ?  
Yugi smiled  
_Because the name is in second behind the body that parents has given us. Ah! – He remembered – I almost forgot! Where is your parents?

The little boy quietly sobbing :

_My mom lost , My dad married another women and they kicked me away . Three days I had nothing in my stomach so I'm hungry

Yugi was silent . He always knew he was not unhappy because he still have his grandpa and Ryou , but ... he did not expect ... these kids are more unhappy than he thought

_Cake is here ! - Ryou bring the cake - But first you must wash your hands

_Okay ! - Yuuki agility to wash his hands , then lumbering run to extend a hand . Ryou laughed and gave the boy looked cakes . Yuuki rejoice and thank bent plug eat . Poor fellow , he had not eaten for several days already. Eat all the cake he finally smiled with delight round belly stretch . Yuuki thank profusely .  
Yugi laughed , he suddenly came up with this opinion

_Yuuki - kun , do you want to go to orphan ?

_I don't want ! I 'm not orphans !

_You should go there , I go to school every orphaned child care and more . There were very careful and teach all children are very good . I will ask you on that , so you will be eating each day , and will be going to school .

_Is that true ?

_I'm honest . I did it all the time. - Then he turned , glancing sideways and smirked - Not to mention , I'm a expert called the police to catch those who abuse children . Even more , the polices know me . IOI . - Then come back – Do you want to go ?

_Yes ! - The boy nodded – You and that brother will visited me, okay?!

_Yeah - He laughs - But do you remember your address ? I will ask the army to detain cruel mob . Yugi smiled a sinister light with blinded eyes made them sweat

_And again, you spend more money for mess ! – Ryou whining  
_That's okay, we'll work so we can make it up – Yugi said – Anyway, we still have a lot of money, and do good things, spend a little for school, that doesn't matter!

_I really had no idea how a cold person attention to other people ( except grandpa and I ) that leave some money for the kids that do not forgive

_I can't forgive…- Yugi pitied – I won't forgive for someone in this world punished their own child.

_Yugi ...

_"You remember the bad things again?_ " Ryou silent

_I almost forgot! Go now or we'll be late for work stupid !

_What!? = . = " - Ryou angry

_You better shut your mouth and ran away to the circus ! IOI – Yugi said

_Again…returned to the coldly Yugi Motou before = . = " . I go now!  
Ryou smirked and walk away . Yugi sighed with his strange brother , but is not right to say that Ryou say wrong . He knows he always hid from minor mood , so everyone can see him strong and cold . He do not lie , but it does not mean he does not know to hide his thoughts . Except grandpa who was raising him and his childhood friend is Ryou , no one said being thought and meaning of his words . Yugi saying often use cold or cruel means he does not hate them , but deep down , he was always concerned and worried for them . Of course, both he and Ryou should understand that rarely blame people try to help him understand . Thus Yugi pretty well in school and the teachers and his friends love him

_Wish you for the best Yuuki - Yugi whispered and disappeared in the crowds ...

~ ~ * * ~ ~ 

" _Where are you going ? Please don't leave me !_ "

The small boy in front of him growing out of reach of him

" _Wait a minute ! Yugi !_ "

_Yugi ! ! - Yami woke up screaming . He opened his eyes , sat up and looked around.

" _A dream ..._ " Yami wipe sweating on the forehead and tears in his eyes lingering on the corner of emerald but naive but full of sorrow. Ten years now , he still dreams about his twin brother, brother - very much like him , especially the color of the hair but different eyes color and different shape of bangs . He just keep thinking about him . Yugi is the name of Yami's twin brother , but both brothers have divided each by the rage of his stepfather respectable . Uninterrupted for ten years , he has to find niches in every corner of the city, the surrounding villages and places cousins but still no avail. Health Uncle increasingly decline , while her mother is crying sometimes because she remember him . Yami believes that Yugi's living with his grandfather - father of his three gut - but he still does not understand . The big company of Motou house but they could not find his son and his mother then it is weird

" _Maybe ... they live in a certain town ? Tomoeda ? Tomoeda town ? But when they did not bring much money to go where ?_ " Yami thought. Although he has found many reasons to exclude the possibility Tomoeda - Yugi in a poor town quite far from the city where he lives - but something tells him that : Yugi are in Tomoeda .

_"I can not exclude this possibility . Maintenance tomorrow morning to go look at Tomoeda see the town . "_

Yami remind himself . Yugi is very important to him . Although both brothers have not met ten years before , but his love remains unchanged . At first , he is responsible and always think bad about secretly stepfather but gradually , Yami must look back . At that time , the company was in crisis and risk of collapsing soon so tired and upset , but Grandpa said bad things about him and the company , the more Yugi ran to stop him roadbed was Yugi angry slap , then kicked him him and he left . But even then , he had to go find them . At first , the pain from work , are tired of looking at his son and his mother , many informal night that he looked the picture of old father's two brothers that secretly sorry , Yami finds him wounded in his heart .

_" But if not then chased two people had better not go , then ?_ " Yami responsible father , but decided against it . He looked at the necklace had the upside down pyramid with an eye on it , before going to remember Yugi also wearing samething , Yami wondered if his brother still wear it ?

~ The next morning ~

_Goodmorning , uncle , mother and brother - Yami offers quick family dinner table and into her brother – Roku Motou smile :

_Little boy, I'm late already! Well this way , the company was going to be big business relationship with Katsuya company

_Good ! – new laugh - I have only seventeen years of age which knew how to eat right, positive very proud !

_Uhm…father... - Yami voiced small, waitting for something. hesitated , then sighed :

_Still have no news…I'm sorry.

_ That brat ! - Roku's frowned - at home mother and his father looking for him and still have no news when he was somewhere out there and doing something! !

_Where have you been… - said

_Father… - said Yami - I did not mean to take pleasure where breakfast but ... I think grandpa and Yugi were in this city.

_I think so - endorsed Roku - Already ten years and still not find them , though some cities have wide is impossible for a group Motou reputation could not find his son , not to mention the group also contributed no less Imonoyama effort.

_That make sense. Perhaps they were residing in a country other somehow .

thoughtfully :

_Now I remember , there 's a cousin to my grandmother 's family Seikatsu... right?

_ Do you think so ?

_I do not know ... - he have a feeling that his twin and his grandpa still here . Feeling it? It said the twins or multiple parts are telepathic . nod :

_Well , we're going to town Tomoeda a trip without to find them , my family do not be sad , be considered as summer travel offline! - Yami excited . But this is not the first time he's out of the city suburbs but his heart like burning by the impatiently , anxiously . He had a hunch that you are certain that Yugi and his confidence, hope this will not extinguish the flame burning

_" Go to Tomoeda?_ "

_Yeah ! - Yami answered over the phone - Are you free next week ?

_"Just that? "_

_A Then ... – Yami getting angry - I guest that you're not going ?

_" Well…_ "

_What ! ?

_" It's very bored to stay in the house, beside, I have a mansion there, so I'll come. "_

_Oh ? That's great . Tomorrow I'll pick you over !

_" Well , good-bye "_

_Bye - Yami hung up . For im , finding Yugii is a very funny , but when Kira - Bakura whom he hated but not to much - go and then nothing more . Yami hangover , eager for tomorrow  
And at the other end of the phone , white -haired boy smiled slightly cold with icy brown eyes ... 

~~That evening ~ ~

Now it is nine o'clock, Yugi looked around. The sky was pitch black, but still has the warmth of the silver moonlight. He gently open the door home -a shabby apartment that he, Ryou and grandfather had saved the money for rent

_Oh, you're home…

_Hi grandpa.

Yugi smiled at his grandfather was sitting on an old wooden chair

_Come in! - He replied -Ryou-kun is sleeping so be quietly.  
"Cough! Cough! " (A/N: I don't know what it sound like in English, sorry)

He coughed as Yugi ran to panic

_Are you okay? Have you taking medicine? Do you wanted to go to the doctor?

_ No, save your money! - He continued to cough – Beside, I was go to the doctor already.

_But that was the last month.

_It's okay my little Yugi. I'm old, also have ailments that. Ugh cough! But I does not no if I can go through ...

_But…

_I'll be okay, I promise.

_But grandpa…

_Haiz… you has not changed at all silly boy! - He laughs-Well, you better gone to your sleep and tomorrow go to work

_Okay! - Yugi nodded and went to bed

A recurrence of him back two months ago. Although he has repeatedly demanded him and doctors but no one answered what the illness is.

Flopped down mattresses, golden necklace with the upside down pyramid, Yugi recalled the old days. Not once he not stop thinking about his family, though he wanted those memories cleaners. Memories have lost fathers, mothers have gentle with evil stepfather, had his brother and his beloved twin brother like her as two drops of water beside their hair and the eyes color.  
Yugi shook his head tossed . There's no way that he would have to return to the house !

_"I finally met you! I really missed you! " _

A short red boy hair smiled. Yugi put his hand lightly. The boy suddenly got on his knees, throbbing heart

_"Don't cry!" _

He was surprised to look back, a white-haired boy placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder, pulling Yugi towards him

_"If you want to cry, go and cry on my shoulder. Go by my side ... " _

Yugi looked up at the stranger, but white hair hang down covering his face but still glimpse the deep brown eyes. Turquoise brown as cold lonely ... just like him ...

_Wha-? - Yugi opened his eyes glancing at the clock, it was 3:15 AM

_"A dream?" _

Yugi thought to himself, he sat up. Suddenly, as if someone made his nape blowing cold all the " What's the feeling of this insecurity mean? And that white hair person... Who ...? "

~~The next morning ~ ~

_Let's go!

Yami shouted exciting

_Shut up! - Roku and Bakura the contract, signs of "anger" is emerging on top two

_Sorry! . " – Yami stop shouted

Yami closed limousines door and jumps back into the seat next to Bakura

_Hey Bakura! I have weird dreams !

_Huh?

_In my dreamed I met Yugi, I told him I miss him, he raised his and up then, a black screen covered around the time my brother. Then ...

_Then? IOI

_I hear your voice ... – Yami said - ... You're talking to comfort him when he ...

_I have never met your brother before. - Yami confused:

_That ... But ... that's strange ... You know ... sometimes I'm dreaming ... dreams come true ...

_Oh man! - Bakura rubbed his head slightly -It was just random, you worry too much there!

At the same time ~ ~

_I don't think is random! IOI

_Huh? O_O " - Ryou looked eerily Yugi right after he told him his dreams .

_What do you think? Believe that dream there?

_No! – he replied –Suddenly I worried, most of what I dream has come true, but I did not want it at all in the house

_Hi Hi! ^ _ ^

_What's so funny? Is there anything fun? - Ryou blushed:

_No, Just ... long time since the last time you confided to me ...

_What? Really?

_Wel! - He screamed- Lets go! First is the orphans, huh?

_Yeah, Less money, which makes it more works

_It doesn't matter of how much orless, if you like kids that much then say it, do not shy anyway.

_Between elbows to knees, which one do you like better? IOI ( A/N: If you don't understand, then that's Yugi it's about to punch Ryou and ask him which is better to punch him)

_Sorry, my fault T_T

_ YuYu nii , Papaya nii!

The children rushed to jump on people of both Yugi and Ryou when they arrived

_YuYu nii! Kokoro bullied me again!

_ Papaya ni, Yuuki's so smart to recognize!

_YuYu nii, help me solve this math

_Papaya nii, ...

_Yuyu nii, ...

_ ...

Both muddled head. Yuyu this, Papaya that, why don't kids do not think this is the beginning of being both aaa and uu in their head eh? =. = ". Yugi applause:

_Stop! Now can you guys go in class?

_Okay!

The kids cheered and rushed into the class

_A! YuYu and Papaya! Both come back again?

Director smiling with the two. "YuYu" and "Papaya" is the name of Yugi and Ryou in this case, in fact the names are so cute kids would come in this set.

_Oh ... - Ryou face dropped -Please do not call me Papaya anymore T_T

_Why?

_A, There's nothing -Yugi sighed -Because on Tuesday last week, Sumire and Shirou called Suzaku "Papaya" IOI

_BUT YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON WHO CALLED ME THAT NAME!

_Because that time I just wanna eat papaya -Yugi sighed, his face as calmly finished eating avocados

_YUGI!

Yugi smiled :

_ Enough, come on _Papaya_, the kids are waitting.

_I SAID THAT STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT!

_Papaya nii angry again! - Those children whining peeked through the classroom window

_YOU KIDS SILENCE!

~ ~ On the way to mor work~ ~

_Canyou just stop it? – Ryou looked Yugi, who laughed

_Sorry but it was funny ...

_I can't believe that just 1 day then the whole school call me "Papaya" It's all your fault!

_Sorry, but I already told the kids that not to call you "Papaya" anymore.

_Huh! I'll tell your grandfather!

_You're a boy and you're going to tell grandpa, how childist

_I'm just kidding, but you're already freaken out.

Ryou joking from his bestfriends who it's freaken out.

_Papaya lol

_WHat! YOU PROMISE THAT YOU WON"T TELL ANYMORE!

_Papaya! Papaya! Papaya! Papaya!

_Hahaha! Yugi please don't angry, I'm sorry

Yugi smile, but the smile did not last long ... just when a strange voice, which sounded familiar to just behind him:

_ Yugi?

End chapter one

OMG, finished in 1:10 in the morning…but who care~ But my my that was long, and sorry a lot about the fic because:  
1. This is my first fic  
2. I'm just 12, and I'm not American, so my English pronoun not very good.  
3. I was full of ideas and can't decide which to write  
4. For crying out loud! This hell computer couldn't save chapter 2!

Roku: No one''ll review because your fic just like trash  
Me: [Start cying] You … you …  
Yugi & Ryou: You're so mean!  
Roku: WHAT?! I'M HER DARKER HALF! OFCOURSE I MEAN! AND SO DOES YOUR YAMI(S)  
Yami: Dude … we aren't like you at all … make an lady cry, that just a shame  
Bakura: Yeah, you're such a fool!  
Roku: WHAT DA HELL?! AM I REALLY THAT MEAN?! YOU GUYS STOP JOKING! THAT JUST A GIRL!  
Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Yami: Making lady cry still a shame!  
Roku: WHAT DA HECK!?  
Me: [stay at somewhere] Hehe~ I'm just pretend and they still believe me~  
All: WHAT DA HELL?!  
Me: Oh, you guys hear me? Uhm … I… gotta go~ Bye~ [run]  
All: STOP THERE!  
Me: Anyway! Please R&R ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2: I'll go with you

A/N: I don't own YGO. If I was then Tea won't in there and Yugi will have a harem of seme(s).Anywho, on with chapter two.

Chapter 2: I'll go with you 

A/N: Kinda sad because no one R&R, but that's fine, because I won't stop written! Crazy right? Okay and because I write very fast so I can type wrong, 'kay?

.

.

At the same time ~ ~

_Father ! !

The couple ran to the old man in the shop, tear fell down their face as they hugging the old man:

_Oh dad ! Do you know how miserable for us to looking you ?!

_Father ! I thought that you was in town anyway - he grabbed his hand – I should find here from the beginning !

_You two… - the old man's voice shake – looking for me ?!

_What are you saying! ? – suppressed cry – If we don't find you, then why are we here?

_But ... you still angry ...

_Dad ! It's 10 years already, and I felt guilty when chased you away.

_No, it's my fault. I shouldn't yeld at you at that time. You're working that hard, but I still think of myself. Im'm so sorry you both.

The old man cried and hugged the couple called he "father " . He knew that he could not live much longer , but can be reunited before he died , he had nothing to regret .

_Why do you left us ! ? And not even returned ! ?

I took Yugi to this town and stay with the cousin near hear for couple days. But sadly that Yugi don't want to go home. But at the same time, Ryou's parents got an accident and lost, I feel sad for him when I saw he's alone, and scared that you two still won't forgive me so … I stayed here ! It's fun.

_Do you know that we're worried for you ? – Both charge the man . He just smiled

_ Anyway, family reunions – our applause – Lat's go home dad ... and , where are Yugi and Ryou or Ryo? But who is that boy anyway ?!

_Ryou Seikatsu, son of Genbu Seikatsu , a cousin . After his parents died, it was foreclosed homes should wander in here , I see I should have been adopted so far . You two are going to work it out then ... "cough cough cough"

_What happened? You cough to much !

_I feel a little bit dizzy ... cough cough cough ... but it will off soon

_ ... - He suddenly panic - Blood ...

surprised , looking back at her father , immediately countenance livid . He coughed up blood ... ! ! The old man continued to cough , blood continued to fall to the ground. Before he close his eyes , he looked more dignified couple . Smile flashed on his pale face

_" Yugi - kun , so I can safely go out . This is the price that must be paid when I led you to live in misery . I just wanted you to forgive your parents only. So enough was enough "_

_A name ... that no one would ever call_

_A voice ... no idea is ever heard_

_And a cry ... thought it was sunk in oblivion_

Yugi froze . He still stood there , not daring to come back , while Ryou is still wide-eyed surprise

_" Please ... just a dream ... a nightmare ... "_

_" Please ... this is not a dream come true ... that is ... "_

_Is that you Yugi ? - Roku near - Yes, I see ...

Yugi swallowed and closed his eyes .God did not help him , this is not a dream . He turned , suddenly frowning face so naturally that startled the crowd thought out demons souls , then go back to normal , rather calmly :

_Who ? I_I

Wind blowing slightly , black crow squawked fly

_You … What the hell are you talking ? ! - A sign " angry " first appeared on Roku

Clutching hands , he turned away . Both clouds chase

_Stop! Yugi ! ! - Roku shouted

_I'm not Yugi! ! - Yugi yelled

_But I thought your name was …

_Be quite Ryou!

Yugi quickly fled . Looking about to disappear shadow of his lost ten years brother , Roku sweat :

_That litte… -

_Let go of that graceface you idiot ! - Bakura coldly said

He forge ahead , leaving behind Roku fuming . Yugi can run pretty fast , but the speed of the current , he was completely caught up excess energy . Bakura quickly grabbed the arm , causing him to pull Yugi turned around . He was startled when he saw the angel 's face crying , crying up. Earlier still very normal , but rather angry , why now back with tears like this . Look closely , there is a slightly different from Yugi and Yami , he more beautiful , more charming, and more innocent.

Yugi cried . He got misty eyes as tears , but he realized this white hair . The hair which he had seen in his dream . He wake up , wipe his tears , struggled out of the grasp of Bakura.

_Can not let go of it!_ Bakura realizes this . Whatever pain he had hit him how he struggled , Bakura did not drop out . Just seemed as if no hold on, Yugi'll grows white wings that fly in the face of an angel

_Let me out ! Pervert ! – Yugi said angrily

_If I 'm a pervert then some guys will be an metamorphosis !

_Humph ! I have not seen anyone like you ungainly , met for the first time , then holding hand like a pervert.

_Oh I am so sorry ! – he said with a mocking voice – Your brother , oh, forget , my friend , have the face exactly like you so why do I have to pursue a stubborn little girl like you.

_What did you say? Girl? Okay I'm a boy and _if _I was a girl … then you do pursue me ! !

_Pursue you! ? You thought that a stubborn girl like you will be priced ? ! Oh God ! Think the hell of it !

_Humph !

The two glared at each other . A war can seemingly exploding in Earth 's innermost two people 's happening

_Ok ok ok ! Draw Okay ? !

Roku jumped out of nowhere and stop them . Followed is Yami and Ryou.

_If as both as the U.S. president and Queen of England – Suzaku smirked - then earth , perhaps no longer in a map of the universe.

_Yugi ! - Yami hugged Yugi - I miss you so much !

_So? - Yugi pushed him out – that't not my problem, leave me alone!

_Yugi ... I know that's all father's fault, but after all, you don't necessarily treated to Yami so cold.

_I don't need to know. Because all of you! Nobody is good. If not , me and my grandpa doesn't have to be miserable like this !

_You're wrong ! After that incident , stepfather and mother have to go look around the city and surrounding areas , just ... could not find you and gandpa ...

_Then why did you guys still find us ? ! We go home and again, brake your happiness, then kick us again , destitute as ten years ago ?

_Yugi ! - Roku frowned - Why are you talking so brazen ?

_I'm just telling the truth !

_Yugi - kun ! - Ryou stoped him - That's enough , stop talking !

Yugi 's eyes look up to see Suzaku . He held his hand jerked , causing him to chuckle , " _Ryou is still the same ,fear that I'll be crying , still understand my true thoughts . I think he's the only person that I can't lie to him… _"

Yugi nodded :

_I'm okay , we have to go . There're much work to do !

" Tin tin tin tin "

Roku quickly removed his phone . "_Stepfather ! Is a good time, I have to tell him to talk with Yugi"_

_I'm hearing ! Father, I have found Yugi, … he is … - Roku suddenly silent - ... You founded grandpa ... Good too ! ... Yes ? ... - Suddenly, his face dark - ... Is she okay ? ... blood ! ? ... Well ... we'll go to the hospiat immediately … Tomoeda hospital ... Bye ! - then he hung upside – Bad new Yugi , grandpa has ... Oh ? - he looked up , saw some kids were running up for 60 meters - Oh my ! Running fast though ! ?

Yugi and Ryou frantically rushed to Tomoeda hospital, followed was Bakura, Yami and Roku . Suzaku bite :

_I knew that there's somethings strange with him from the beginning !

_Hurry up !

As both inside, ask the patient room . In the operating room floor 3 .Go on the third floor, they found out Yami and Yugi parents are crying.

_What's wrong with him? - Yugi no longer interested in his work should speak to these two or not

_Yugi – kun, you … - wipe tears , reaching his hand.

Yugi demanded angling away :

_I asked what's wrong to him ?

_He ... – crying - ... Being in the final stages of cancer ...

A little short but information like a falling knife slashed the hearts of the listeners

_No way! - Yugi tried to hold back tears this morning – You people cheated me ! !

_Yugi - kun ! - Ryou grab his shoulder , tear in his eye - Stop talking !

_I don't believe it ! – Yugi cried – you too right? Ryou?

He turned to face pressure on Ryou's shoulder . He cried , patting his head . Yami whimpered staggered back unsteadiness , Roku fortunately was able to help him . Bakura is also silent , face aches

" Click ! " They hear the room's door open . The doctor walked out . They immediately rushed to ask , he just shook his head with pity :

_ I 'm sorry, we tried our best ...

unbearable shock , she immediately fainted . help her, then sat down to hug the crying wife . Yami cried the larger buckled . Ryou and Roku couldn't hold the tears , Bakura wasn't cried, but his face still looked sad . And Yugi is stunned . Swallowing tears , he ran out of the hospital , as if to run away from the harsh reality , that bitterness . He kept running , keep running forever , do not know where to go, want to go and will to go . Innocent purple eyes now deep into the darkness of despair and unhappiness

Overcast skies bring cold breeze . Raindrops began to fall a little separated , mixed with the tears are rolling down his beautiful face .Yugi stopped at a strange angle and deserted road . Bewildered looked up at the surrounding landscape , still listening to the rain fall quietly , his heart awakening . Rain?

_" People are born , there must be death . Thus a new life . Do not cry , what will come to stop "_

His grandpa warm voice transient in thought . Is that him? He is currently in front of Yugi , smiling and then ... a black shadow that obscures his body and surroundings ...

A gentle hand touched Yugi 's wet cheeks . He felt the familiar warmth in a strange way_ . Grandfather ? No, his hands small and rather rough_

_" Please do not go , stay with me "_

Yugi woke sitting up . He passed out from when? And where is he now?

Looked around , Yugi realized it was a bedroom . Can not say anything more about the room outside the two words " luxury " and " elegance " . What is clear where you are ...

_I'm in Mutou mansion … - Yugi whispered

_Is Kira mansion.

A voice interrupted . Yugi looked up surprised . At the front door , a familiar white hair and cold brown eyes are staring at him.

_You're the pervert who go with them ! lol

_Said that again, and I'll rape you ! lol

_Yup! You're a pervert.

_What?!

_ ...

. The atmosphere is quiet again because there are two people that did not have the strength to bicker . Put a small bowl of soup on the table beside the bed , Bakura asked :

_Bakura Kira , and you?

_ You know that already.

_ But you said that you're not Yugi, so I asked, not big deal

Silence once more thought , he exclaims:

_Yugi Mutou.

_Okay then.- Bakura smirked – Eat this soup . You have slept well for two days. That's must be hard for you , that day you fainted right there on my doorstep

Yugi nodded at him . Totally different from the other boys he had ever met , and Bakura is more handsome than Prince . There's more ... why's that beauty is so cold and lonely ?

_" Wait wait ! "_ Yugi remembered , _" What did he said ... Just now ! ! "_

_ TWO DAYS ! ? - He screamed when he realized the last sentence of Bakura

He nonchalantly replied :

_Slow reaction ! I think you realized it already!

_Oh ... Well ... uhm …

Bakura looked at him for a moment , then laughed . He knocked at Yugi's head , then said :

_I didn't blame at you , you idiot ! - Then he brought the bowl of soup – Eat this then talk

Yugi received lukewarm soup bowl looks very tasty . Ladle a spoonful of each , blowing gently and put in the mouth :

_So hot - Yugi groaned

_Hmp …

_But also delicious , thanks - Yugi smiled mumble thanks. No doubt this goblin insensitive nice huh . At least not starve her with empty stomach for two days.

_At least you appreciates my talents

_What?! You're cooking this ?!

_Then who do you think that cooked this ? Strange question.

_But ... I thought you was ... a master ... these things are … maid ...

_I fired them – He said

Yugi tilted his head in surprise. Looks like Bakura does not seem to be lying at all, though still wearing an expressionless face unpleasant layer . Have to said this soup is so delicious ! Yugi is a poor cook , the whole kitchen things is delivered to Ryou, how rich dudes like Bakura cook it? But what about fired the maid, why ?

_You like to living alone? - Yugi blurted question

_I hate to living with annoying people like my old dad

_" So that was that. Bakura was not really mean much ... Only bad at the speech ... just like me... "_

Remembered somethings , Yugi asked falteringly :

_Uhm ... those people ...

As fully understand him , sighed Bakura :

_Your family was concerned to grandfather 's funeral before . I have texted to Yami that you are alright . I am not saying that you are here .

_Thanks ...

_And this , the boy live with you , I have encountered . He gave me this one , if I met you , then gives you.

Bakura gave him the letter . Yugi looked at the letter. Grandpa's letter ? He quickly peeled off letter

_" When you found this letter is sure that I have go. I'm apologized for allowing you to be miserable , to not know anything about my illness . But I hopes you're complete this selfish mind . Please come home with Ryou._

_Over the past ten years , has made life miserable for your personality becomes tough and cold . You've grown up a lot . You did not even think to family and loved ones. However, you may not realize , but I knew you was completely forgive family ._

_Oh my dear Yugi , I really did not want to see your life so miserable anymore . Since I was old , so I had to give one of you stubbornness . Although I understood the real reason why you do not want to return , but I still hopes that you'll get back home . Please live with the meaning of the name " Yugi" protect the people you loves the most "_

Tears continued to fall down on his cheeks . Yugi quickly wiped away . He is understands him , so understand him , so that's why his last name is " Yugi " ? Therefore just told him to return ?

Each memories , memories of the people he loved to continue existing in the minds of Yugi.

_" Why do you call me ' Yugi' ? Is it because I always play games? "_

_" Yes. It is a name that for a long time . ' Yugi ' means ' games ' "_

_" Why? "_

_" In Mutou family, games is the things that could save everyone, and the player is very strong, they can win all the games. Just like you grow up, you'll be strong to protect everyone, especially Yami "_

_"I will protect Yami as a knight ?_

_" No, as a princess. Because you're cute. But I don't think you have to grow up right ? ! "_

_"I'll become a strong princess, I'll protect everyone, I promise you ! "_

_I promised ... - Yugi told himself

_So … - Bakura interrupted his thoughts while skimming through letter - … " Yugi " What does it mean ?

_A name that last for a long time in the past , you're a foreigner right? You won't understand ... but ... - Yugi snatched the letter from his hand - Who let you read my letter !

_Didn't you're the one who give this to me ?

Bakura frowned . Apparently a while ago , after reading, Yugi gave him in unconscious ! This girl … sorry… boy easy to make people mad ! But to be honest, this letter make him – a person that doesn't care about anything - so curious . _"Does Yugi did forgive for his family yet , what is the real reason why he did not return , what is the name " Yugi" mean . Protect the one you loved the most?"_

Not pay any attention to the people next to him with a huge question mark , Yugi just sat pondering something . Suddenly he sighed :

_Hey Bakura, can you text to the Mutou family: "_If Ryou follow too, then I will go with you"_

Oh for Ra-sake! Done this at 4 in the morning~ Cool~ And again, sorry if you didn't understand, I just very bad at English.

Roku: Dude, I'm your other half, why did you put me in this hell?!  
Me: Don't care, just stay in it and SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH!  
Roku: I'm still angry bacause the last time!  
Me: Last time? What last time?  
Roku: !&%(!*^%&(!*%(!*%&  
Bakura: Heh … raped? That's cool but I want you to write it.  
Me & Yugi: Oh hell no!  
Bakura: Why not?  
Me: I wanna write it but I still young to think about it~  
Yugi: I don't wanna do it with you!  
Yami: What are you guys talking?  
Me: What da hell ? ! Where did you come from ? !  
Yami: I don't know, hm … Egypt?  
Me: Haha … that's funny [ glare]  
Yami: So?  
Me: That's making me angry ya know! Shut up your mouth!  
Yami: No~ What ? Wanna fight ?  
Me: Ha … Yeah ... and I'll make your mouth shut!  
Yami: Try me!  
Me: In this simple way~ [take three pictures out of the bag] Here~  
Yami: What the … where did you get this?!  
Me: Secret, but … if you wanna fight … then … I think I can't give you~  
Yami: Okay! I'm sorry, now give me that!  
Me: Okay~ [give Yami one picture] Ryou and Bakura!  
Ryou & Bakura: What?  
Me: [Give Bakura and Ryou two pictures] This is yours.  
Yami, Ryou: [nosebleeding]  
Bakura: Uhm … thanks a lot!  
Yugi: What are you guys talking?  
All: NOTHING!  
Me: Anyway, please R&R! I beg you! And guess what is in the picture, who guess right I'll write chapter 3 as fast as I can ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Going home

A/N: This chapter is longer than I imagen! You think it shorter than the last chapters, but actually, this chapter is just part 1 in chapter 3, but I think is long enough (10 pages, other chapters is 11 pages) and if I write the full chapter it'll take longer, and I took so long because I have a test and … very bad marks … so … After this chapter … maybe … a month no new chapter … ok?

Chapter 3: Going home

On Motou 's limousine , Yugi still sitting dully look outside , despite Yami is trying to talk to him . Already two days after deciding to return home , he also did not say that , just burned belongings in an old apartment in the car

Ryou looked Roku sighed , then looked at Yami is sad wine face , finally turning towards Yugi was sitting contemplate something

_" Why are twin brothers is so difference? One is always hide the feeling in side, one is always let everybody know the feeling "_ thought Ryou sighed chin . He glanced to see Bakura are looking next to the twins .

_Do you need anything ? – Bakura realized the Ryou was looking at him .

_Nah – He answer – Just wondering how can you find Yugi . I live with him nine years, I knew him a lot, he can't hide anything from me. Yugi did not come to friend's house but he was at your house right?

Bakura shrugged . Recognizing this guy is the most clever one beside himself, sure because he was too close to Yugi .

_Yeah – he didn't deny – He fainted in front of my house

_Lie

_What?!

Bakura frowned surprised look on Ryou's triumphant face , just like his thoughts can read out . As for Ryou , he wondered why he kept lying like that , huh . But he is not stupid to tricked , although his " qualified " are higher level than Yugi.

_You can trick anybody but you can't trick me . - Ryou smiled faintly – When at the hospital , after a while Yugi ran away , I realized you was gone . Yami and Roku had come home to your house to find you , but not see . That mean they had came before you went home , meaning that if Yugi passed in front of your house then they will saw and brought him back.

_So ? Where is the evidence ?

_In the time you disappears , where did you go?

Both boys silence. Perhaps he was gave up with Ryou , Bakura turned to look the twin :

_I followed him . It rained , but he still runs so I was worried . Running for a while than he passed out so I brought him to the Kira masion. That's all.

_Um ... did Yugi wet a lot?

_I have told the helper clean for him and get dressed so he won't be catch a cold

_Thanks …

Ryou's face stretched after the scenes " interrogate suspects ."Bakura glanced then laughed , this time " suspects " will be Ryou.

_I'm also curious ,why do you know Yugi at my house then asked me to give him the letter ?

_ Guess - Ryou answered – You said that you have seen Yugi but didn't tell where he be so it could only at your house.

_Heh … you should be a detective!

_Actually … Yugi is the detective, I'm just her … oops … his assistant

_Even you say him a girl, no wonder that the maid at my mansion just thought that I brought my girlfriend home

_Believe me, I've been misunderstood a lot that I'm his boyfriend.

_No more about that ! Back to the bussiness, I think you should open a detective office.

Ryou smiled :

_Not necessarily . I like to do more to be Yugi 's assistant , when he considered impaired the project is very interesting . How about you ? Detective or … thief ?

_Thief – Bakura answered then looked at Yugi – I want to challenge with him.

_What a race … or … is there something else meaning in your sentence?

_Just think what ever you think. I don't care.

Bakura response . He continued toward to the brothers , especially Yugi , then glanced at Ryou staring out the window . Why did he can guess his thoughts , saying that although normal and not related to the true meaning of it ?

_" Ugh ,"_Ryou thought " _Also a type that hiding emotion. Why not say that he have started to interest to Yugi and want to close to him by becoming rivals ? Or he still not recognize yet? "_

Not to care about people , Yugi peropped by the wind . Less than a week that has a lot of things happened . From a poor boy selling bread , only a very limited natural metal has become a wealthy like a prince of the house Motou prestigious corporations . That's what any boy there is a desire , but why he did not even think to

_Yugi – kun … - Yami said – We're almost home.

Yugi looked at Yami . The familiar warm hand grasp his , but why is remote , so strange . Yugi pulled his hand back turned , cold and said :

_Don't call me like that … we didn't close enough to said that.

Immediately Roku knock on his head.

_You're a member in the family! Why the hell did you say that to him!

Yugi glared at him , then back to hold thin . A moment later Roku turned away , shaking his recently cowardly fear of wayward brother . Yami suddenly laughed . Long time he did not see this scene . Yugi no matter how much stubbornness is still before succumbing to his brother much. But Roku no exception , despite very tough when scolding brother immediately feared he was hated . It 's still the same , still the same forever . Yami smiled at his angry. Not stop looking out the window , and then he looked sad sitting out side . He thought to himself . If that ...

__" If both of which see everyone's mood after arguing how emotional it is probably the brothers have no chance to heal ? "_ Right?

Yami looked surprised Ryou smiling at him , then smiled back . It turned out that he also has to think like him . But then again Bakura frowning thought , this name is sure to be a fortune teller to earn money both amniotic.

" We're here ! "

The car stopped, meaning that the destination has arrived . The housekeeper opened the door quickly welcomed his host was absent for several days . Before everyone 's eyes a magnificent white castle but only in fairy tales . Just like in Domino (A/N: sorry everyone, I have to change Tomoeda into Domino because in the story Yugi live in Domino City, right?) , surrounded the villa gardens bring both a white and pink cherry blossoms and camellias . Yugi rolled his eyes glide around , this glorious building , wider than his imagination .

put a hand on his shoulder and Ryou smiled statement :

_From now, this house is the place you stay Yugi – kun and Ryou – kun.

_Don't say to me with that voice - He dodged to the side , avoiding the touch of his hand .

nod :

_But your name is Yugi, right?

Yugi did not say anything , his luggage into the house . Seeing this , called :

_Yugi – kun, I'll show the way to your room, okay?

_You don't need to, just tell me and I'll go on my own.

_Can you stay the same room with me? Like we used to stay? I still have all your stuff in our room.

_ … Fine, do whatever you want.

Yami promptly grabbed Yugi pulled away , leaving their parents are very sad that manners cold lost ten years son . Ryou smiled consolation :

_Aunt and uncle do not be sad . Yugi 's temperament is , like the erratic weather this season change . At the impersonal , sometimes interested , sometimes cruel , sometimes cute . To both children and a little bit tired to capture the mood of Yugi . But one thing that convinced me , though not to have feelings for family , but he loved the people

_Really?! - wept , tears smudged makes the crowd look Ryou sweat

_Yes . But also quite difficult for people to guess Yugi's thought but ... It's okay with me . Living with him for ten years continuously hear Yugi should just say what I know to be associated . So aunt and uncle just believe in me

sighed smile :

_I don't know what to do, he have change so much in ten years …

_Aunt and uncle, don't worry, I'll take care everything

_ Thank you.

Roku immediately interrupted , pointing his finger to his face :

_Me too! I want to know more about Yugi!

_Not necessarily - Bakura yawn at Roku's puppy face - It is also not understood anything

_ This guy ! Why do you always talk like that!

Ryou smiled :

_Which he means is : " Yugi looks pretty close to him than everyone in the house so he not have to be understood to make Yugi accepted him ." Right Bakura ?

Bakura then turned away . Again, he was right what he thought . This make him so angry . ended the conversation :

_Whatever happen , please help me understand Yugi!

_Of course !

A moment later ~ ~

_Yugi, this is our room, do you still remember?

Yugi was not protesting anything. Yami pulled his brother into the room . And now , right in front of them is one of ironwood are painted white color looks very elegant . So from now on , this room will be, again, the room that the twins live.

There seems oblivious to his thoughts , Yami quickly opened the door . A white space meets Yugi's eye . He walked in looking around. Walls , floors , cabinets , furniture and bed also carries a pure white color . Only small items in the room as study lamp , night light , vases , artificial flowers , pillow cushions , ... is there other colors , but most are bright purple . On the walls, it have some electronic line in the game, just like his name – Yugi. On the other half of the room, just the same, but it full with dark color instead white, red instead purple.

_Wow ! - Ryou chisel - Really classy ...

Yugi and Yami turned around surprised . It turned out that Ryou , Roku and Bakura walked from here at any time. Bakura said calmly :

_She is a lady, are you crazy? Of course her room is "classy"

_Hey! Not "she" is "he", and this is the first time I'm in a mansion.

_Do you mind go out here!? - Yugi interrupted apathy

_Do you like it Yugi?

_Normal

_The wardrobe has many beautiful clothes and suits you well, I'll take it out okay?

Yugi replied coldly :

_Do you have leather pants?

_Of course! I've bought you a lot leather clothes, I know you like it! Your size it's a little smaller than mine …

And let the twins do the thing with the clothes, Yami kicked everyone out the room with a glare like "_If you guys disturb us then I'll sure all of you loose your heads!"_ then closed the door . Roku sighed :

_This two little kid …

_Maybe Yami just want to be alone with Yugi, after all, they haven't seen each other for 10 years right?

_But I want to talk to him too!

_With that stupid face, you won't get a word from her.

_That's enough!Don't call Yugi a girl anymore! Because you're Yami's friend so I didn't say anything. But now you are …

_Again, his mean is: " Yugi is going to talk to you , but now he have to talk with his brother first"

_Hmp! – Bakura turned and walk away.

Ryou was right, he didn't deny it, but he hated to see those three - especially Ryou and Yami - close to Yugi, he don't know what is this feeling, but he don't hate it.

"_Look like I'll have a rival, sooner or later, he'll get Yugi away and I won't let him"_

Me: No review, no chapter … who am I kidding, I just need someone to read, I don't need review, after all, my stories just like a trash, [sighed] Roku was right after all …  
Bakura: Why da heck did you let Yugi OOC?!  
Me: I don't know, I think is cool ~  
Roku: [sighed]If you write more I believe that no one will read your stories.  
Me: [cried] I … know … that … [sob]  
Roku: [sigh] Please R&R, at least one review can make her happy to crazy.


	4. Chapter 4: Going home 2

Me: OMR OMR OMR OMR OMR OMR OMR! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPPPYYYYYY! My first two reveiwers! Thank you so much! [happy to cried out loud] 

Roku: I'll let her crazy a little and take care of this chapter.

iloveyugiohGX93: Oh yeah, sorry about that, thank you for pointed that out!

INSANEWORLD21: Aw, thanks, you right about that, Yugi's poor, but soon, he'll be very happy, just wait and see. And we'll update the chapters as soon as possible.

As so far is already chapter 4, there're 5 more chapters, but the words are a lot so that 5 chapter'll separate into 14 or 15 chapters or less. Okay, now on with part 2! Sorry because it's VERY short! Honestly!

Chapter 4 part 2: Going home

~ Meanwhile, Twin 's room ~

Yugi stood alone near the door to the bed , lying plopped down . He thought again of what Ryou said earlier , he heard that.. But how true was ten years away , Yugi never forget about his brother he loved most . But also for ten years apart , so the two brothers had a separated hard to describe . Now in his heart began to mess up because the question has no answer : Did Yami still love him like they used to? Or he just have a poor feelling for the poor boy he no longer love? If he turn back, will Yami's life just as the same, or mess up because him – a person who live in closed and cold world?

Yugi closed his eyes . How close together can be rather like the old days ?! Seperated for 10 years, how can they'll closed like they used to? Will Yami hated him? Yugi can't sure. Not to mention when he return , all feelings in the families will toward to Yugi , who knows if that making yami feel lonely, alone ? No , he definitely not let that happen

_"I will protect Yami … after all … I'm the strong princess … right ? ... "_ His voice still echoed in his mind . Yugi sat up and put his hands on his head. Protect Yami is his duties . That is natural . So, he will sacrifice everything to accomplish that duties , even is how much hated him, or the family'll coldly turn their back to him, he still didn't care, he'll protect Yami if it can make him die.

_"I promise ... "_

~ That evening , in the dining room in the Motou mansion ~

Dinner finally arrived. Everyone in the house - including Bakura - are gathered around the table to eat . Everyone pitty share the pain of the death of their grandfather , and then asks Yugi 's previous life . He did not speak , just said yes or no for quick than put the food into the mouth, Ryou just smiled at him than replied the question for him.

Boredom , Yugi leave the dinner and back to the room . Sitting on the bed , his deep thought

" Knock! Knock! Knock "

Yugi surprised eyes dart toward the door :

_Who is that ?

_Is't me, Yami - He just opened the door – I make you some hot milk chocolate !

_ Huh … thanks …

Yami smiled when he saw his little brother look away, a bright pink on his cheek.

"_You're still the same like you used to"_

_Here – Yami put the cup to the table next to the bed Yugi sat.

_ …

_Don't like it? So I think I just … - Yami joked, take the cup near to his mouth and …

_ WAIT! – Yugi shouted – I'll drink it, now put it down

_Pfft … You sure like milk chocolate.

_Whatever ….

Yami took the cup and give it to Yugi, suddenly he droped it.

_Hot! – Yami shouted, holding his burn hand.

Yugi ran to Yami. Grabbing his hand and look closely. _"Danm it! Why did you so carelesslly?!"_ He took the bandage from the closet, grab Yami wrist and took him to the bathroom.

_Wha … Wait Yugi! I can do this by myself … you don't have to …

_Shut up!

Yami stayed silent, let Yugi do the things with his hand, he could see clear, Yugi's eyes are full with sorrow, sad, angry and something he didn't know.

_Yugi ….

_Why did you let yourself being like this ?! You idiot! – Yugi shouted, he has done with the hand

_Yugi … I …

_Stop bothering me okay ?! Could you just stop hurting yourself … - He said

_But I …

_Stop saying! You're always bothering me with the childist play! I'm not young anymore … - ' we're not' he added – So could you just pleased stayed away!

Every word he said is just like the knife cutting their hearts, Yami ran out the room, to somewhere else but not here, he want to cried, why did his brother so cruel to him?! What had he done?!

But he didn't know, the moment he ran away, tears are running down like waterfall at the little boy cheek

_I'm sorry … - he felt guilty, but he have to do this, no matter how sad his brother like, but he have to do this.

~ At the garden ~

_Why … why … why … Yugi … - Yami couldn't say a full sentence since he left the room.

_Who's there? Yami?

Yami looked up at the white hair boy.

_Yami what's wrong? – the boy asked

_Yugi … he …

_Yugi? What happened? – he asked, Yami tell him the full story, then he supprised when he received a sigh replied.

_I think you are misunderstood – the white hair boy said

_What?!

_He said to you like that because he worried for you, don't you see how sad he is when you're hurt?

_But …

_Yami … you're his brother … you mean to him more than everybody else … you're twins … why don't you understand him

_ I …

_Well I think you own him an apology

_Yeah, thanks for comfort me anyway, you sure know him a lot – Yami smiled

_Nah, nothing much.

_Well, see ya tomorrow.

_Bye! – The white hair boy smiled, waving his hand, then turn back to his room.

"_Looks like now I have two biggest rival, I won't let them get Yugi"_

~ The next morning , at Domino high school ~

_Have fun you guys – Mr Mutou smiled waving than went.

That day , as well as summer ends three uninterrupted months and start a new class . But summer still tormented refused to cede fall , but sweltering heat and slowly melt away to catch the atmosphere of the season . The rain started little less , making space today extraordinarily beautiful . Blue sky , white clouds flying , good or wind . It is pleasant . The first day in a new school , to see such beautiful weather , the view was not so bad . Yugi had just ignored thinking behind his stepfather was crying bitterly. Everyone - including Yami , Roku and Ryou - must be comforted him sweat .

Yugi took a deep breath and walked quickly into the new school – Domino High School. He looked up at the airport campus observers thought _" It was monumental ."_ Yes, Domino High was founded under the idea of the President and by personal property tycoon largest country , Imonoyama corporations . School is divided into six blocks , including Domino Kindergarten , Primary , Middle School Department , High School , College and more . Each block will follow each school building style , flawless and magnificent . Institute giant is fully equipped with the most modern facilities for learning such as research institutes of biology , astronomy , archeology , ... For clubs such as the theater stage , stadium , swimming pool , area chefs , ... there are also shopping malls , hospitals , research zoo conservation of rare animals , canteen ( or so-called " restaurant " ) and some other things . And of course , " population " of each academy only students , teachers , staff and founders . In summary , we can draw a conclusion , Domino School is the superlative ranked first or second in the rankings of private schools worldwide .

In particular , not only training academy for the children and the rich nobles , but also welcomed the extraordinary talent regardless of family circumstances , status or any factor . So Domino School was named a stopover for outstanding talent . After some " open carry eye " , Yugi stepped up to continue . " _Step opening here will probably be fun."_ He thought

_Hey! Slowdown! – Ryou pulled his hair make him going to fall

_Don't pulled my hair!

_Yugi – kun ! – Roku knocking her head – the meeting of the freshman is up at there! Don't get lost kid!

_Thank you …

Yugi nodded, looking at the place start the meeting, the big yard in the middle of the school . Yami grabbed his hand excitedly :

_Yugi – kun! I, you and Ryou are in the same class! What you don't understand just tell me, I will definitely help you .

_Thanks ... - He nodded again , and always silent .

~End chapter 4~

Roku: See! I told you it was short!  
Me: [ still so much happy to get crazy in my own room] REVIEWERS REVIEWS! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
Yugi & Ryou: Did you let her have to much sugar?  
Roku: Nah, just because the reviewers, they surely make went insane.  
Bakura & Yami: This chapter is short!  
Roku: I know, I know, but the next chapter is super long or I think it is. Anyway, please R&R 'kay?


	5. Chapter 5: Angle's Voice

Roku: For the last chapter, sorry that it more like Puzzleshipping and here is the main thing I wanna say: Sorry for telling you that I and Kuro, no longer will write this chapter, this is the last time we met and this is the last chapter, we also give you a surprise, read all this chapter, the surprise is at the bottom of this chapter.

Now on with this thing. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 5: Angle's voice

~ Advanced activities in the early hours of class 9B ~

After saluting start a new school year , Yami took Yugi and Ryou in class . Just like the initial impression of this school , class very modern . Which is mounted screens , air conditioning and a camera , how big is your desk with extremely comfortable seats , ... Even the homeroom teacher of class - Anju Narumi also very handsome and funny as a white horse prince , with his nickname is Naru - sensei

_Okay and now ! - Narumi applause termination noisy jumble of class - I know you are happy to see each other but did not see anyone ask about me?

_You look still perfectly healthy so we don't have to ask why

_You wanna get hit or you wanna live? – The teacher said with a "gentle"smile on his face

Narumi " evil " cunning smile to the students look at their disruptive . Both laughs and even fear sweat . That is two years with him then and still do not know what heaven is thick ground out . When classes are stable , cleared Narumi smiled and pointed to Yugi stood beside Ryou :

_Today we have two new students . This is Yugi Motou , Yami Motou's twin brother and Ryou Seikatsu , his second cousin

Again , displacement class becomes animated by the applause of us students cheered . Narumi had laughed , not noisy if so what are called students anymore . People still often have the " First demons , ghosts second , third pupil " that . Furthermore , he also enjoys the innocence of children like this devil , do not like the teacher spent his life suffering . Maybe that's why Narumi is often surrounded by his pupil confided .

An exception had to "order " today only for the students of this class, so loud in class , partly because there will be twins , and also because of the new students are all beautiful people beautiful whole .

After the introduction of adrenaline finished , follow the instructions for homeroom teacher , Yugi sat next to a very handsome boy . Round eyes amethyst with thick blond hair , with tan skin shook some interesting looks . He friendly smile :

_Hi Yugi – kun, my name is Marik Ihstard, Yami's close friend. Nice to meet you, if you need any help, just talk to me.

_Hi and thanks …

_A cute boy_ . That's the only thing that Yugi could think of first . It can be said , except that it is Ryou's first friend in case of Yugi . And second , it takes a long time talking bear , no one other than the white hair guy sitting in front of him , Bakura Kira .

~ Break time~

_Wow , In the same class , right ? - Bakura turned down - I did not expect at all

_Sorry but I think I should be the one who said that !

Both glare at each other, again , just as fire and water. Bakura looked straight into the cold amethys eyes in front of him . _" The first day back to school but do not have the game boring . What a show this small break to play ! "_ Think about how to do so , said Bakura to grab the attention of everyone in the class :

_What a childist girl, you think that I want to be the same class with you? Pah – lease!

_What do you want ? Why do you just keep disturbing me?

Yugi frowned angrily . Look at all our faces full of sinister little exists of this name , there is nothing that guarantees both . Now he should withdraw first words when entering new fields : Today for the first time in school having pretty sure the sky will be okay , but see goblin anesthesia not only more stable but also insecurity . Guess that today was his bad day.

Bakura started quietly flashed a smile full of evil . New long ago have fun , so today obligation evil will " re- clock time "

_What do I want? Let's see ... - He pretends thoughtfully drawn - speaking unpleasant truth is something unpleasant that I will actively work to eliminate it . Wanna bet ?

_What bet? – something in Yugi that tell him this is bad . And of course , no good story whether it be with this evil goblin

_Do IQ question ! - He smiled again - Both of us will put ten questions to the answers . If one answers the most correctly , will be ordered to make a request for the enemy , right?

Yugi inclined to think . To see ... that IQ is doing more in the bookstore , he used to read to him including the well know a lot of questions , so work out puzzles and IQ , the answer is not difficult . But why does he have the strange feeling for Bakura ? Does he have what intentions reasonable?

_Fine - After a few seconds hesitation , Yugi nodded with aggressive face - speaking pleasures, to keep the words

_Sure.

~ Lesson Four: Literature ~

The atmosphere of the class seems to have lost noisy early hours , instead of absolute silence . Not because he 's Literature teacher Narumi coming , which is due in class is going on a pretty fierce battle that is not from curious onlookers . All attention were poured into two fairly well-known people : a cool boy is always in the top three of the rankings " Elegant boy of Domino High " , a new student - there is beauty also listed at the top of the " beauty " ever since entering the school. Of course , no one to reveal the expression " many things ". Galaxies are pretending not interested , revise or prepare for upcoming weather , but everyone really stretch the length of the ear to listen . There's still more terrible eyes shining like gold just met . But it is in the classroom , but outside the royal spread over

Surrounding the campus are junior high school students whole " spare " Domino High . This child bring it to jostle and climb up another bike , screaming loudly raised its head that look . Why that would be to ignore the Press Club has launched scoop : " Cool boy leading the Domino High : Bakura Kira is a fight with the beautiful new boy : Yugi Motou , twin brother of top 20 "Coolest boy of Domino High": Yami Motou " okay , if it is long hair fans of Bakura , long hair fan of Yami and more special, long and short hair fan of Yugi ?

All students are fully surrounded divided into multiple components . Inside idol excited cheering while the opponent tries oath . Inside the fun of the betting would come see if one wins , the other is how to eat ice cream . Inside the school aerobic fully present just because they want to add a little knowledge IQ from " elegant young man " have IQs significantly , always stand in the top five of the rankings . Parties do not understand what is happening here is that we seem well " he said ," but when there is more than one face in " the scene " immediately turns into " gold bewildered deer - Pedal on dry leaves ," he crammed hard to grasp that situation . And the lazy learning opportunities are taking advantage of a more just to hang stood beauty through the window ... Also, a group of minority students have no other small turns playing " chasing " the teacher supervisor Jinjin evil ... Jinno -sensei , only to rosé to know the final outcome

[ Jinjin sensei : Those kids there! At school , then why do you loitering here ? Top room supervisor presto !

Group A : ( example teacher assigned phase 1 ) Asian ! Jinjin - sensei is! RUN ! ! ( stampede )

Group B : ( example teacher assignment phase 2 ) Three minutes before the game we would replace " death " that for !

Group C : ( example teacher assignment phase 3 ) Come on ! Do not get caught group A ]

Even the Press Club not miss this opportunity . From long document information about Andre Avery is always a big question mark for everyone . The school paper if you want to post news about it just put the whole event as " Bakura won the first prize at the competition " or " Cool boy Bakura Kira continued upgrades in raids this investigation " or " cool guy Bakura Kira this month has been asked out more than 100 girls ! ! " ... Some days it do not have anything besides posting pictorial cover Bakura playing sports or something award . Of course , salary newspaper that day all girls not only won the snatch . But finally , an invisible hand that was brutally burned a mercilessly , making tons of tears which he had shed students flooded both cases . The club is still losing money because of the color toner to print something and did not . Yet occasionally these things keep repeating like a wall : the lack of information about the club , Bakura = Release newspapers printed cover boy = Fan contest fought a raven = destroy someone 's hand whole = School flooded with tears , and it costs the club money = next day lacks information about Bakura = then cover image released his newspaper .

A concatenation of the date compiled peace in a storm not of Domino High.

The following are comments made by Hayami layer 12D , Press Club Secretary :

_But it's strange, because a cold guy like Bakura is hardly to let everyone to to him, but for the first time he've talk to a boy (also very beautiful). At first we thought that because Kira family are close to the Motou family so that's not so strange. But when we think again, even Yami Motou – his frienemy – it's kinda hard to talk to him but Yugi Motou – his twin brother – for the first tim met Bakura then he can talk to him like they're friend, so that's why …- Hayami pointing towards Middle School campus , shout - Club members Journalism certain not miss any details even the smallest !

_YES SIR ! !

Not only the whole club responded that both were warmly cheered in agreement. Therefore that all of the teachers headaches because they are right students " countless innocent crime " is right in the opening day of the first school . Headaches that they are divided into many factions . Some friends are still strict catch students led by teacher Jinno with a very small number . Some other friends with no small number of people are too tired to even resort room for a nap , but through " stormy " . And other friends take up most numerous have thoughts like this , " Come on shelves , which began last first day we learned it was a little too comfortable . Let us indulge this morning it went off ! And then we had her on the Middle School campus to see who wins this game " then immediately executed , jostle to enter " the scene " , which in turn in two-component " pessimistic " and " rogue " he has ... Imonoyama Principal and vice Yuko Ichihara

Now we get over that redirect the user to return to the two parties - the main cause of the outbreak of this crisis history . They are still silent sword swords at each other , making the atmosphere increasingly tense 9B class .

Yami desirably Marik and Ryou hands were bright smile and asked :

_Ryou - Kun , Marik - kun , you two were silent forever so why ?

_ Do not know - he shrugs - But go silent , there will be certain to consider fun to watch !

Ryou just end the same series of questions 9B graders will not be known before the situation "Silence is golden " or " tenancy " anymore , for one reason : there is fun to watch . All eyes were eagerly playful reference to the war , leaving him Narumi was in class from time to sweat unknown call : " Hey ! Do not ignore me instead ! "

Do not care about things or words around lightly as the wind blew the homeroom teacher , Bakura smiled start the fun :

_ Over five minutes to composing puzzles . Prepare yet?

_Okay, you go fisrt

_Nah, you fisrt

_Okay.

_Remember, the time to answer the question is 45 seconds.

Yugi looked triumphant face of the person in front of him that feels frustrating . Immediately, he immediately raised eyebrows , if he can not win this name ? Why he always seems to face that made him feel insecure ? Do not know if Bakura wins , what will he ask him to do? But look at that evil smile is certain will be catastrophic . Thinking a few seconds , Yugi shook his head, feeling sure that just prior to stop

Bakura looked every move that Yugi chuckled . If Yami like a wild tiger, then Yugi'll be the jungle cat . Innocent eyes glitter but equally sharp . So far , no one could make him feel so interesting, Yugi Motou … he has changed him … somehow.

The atmosphere in class is now full breathing , waiting for Yugi 's puzzle . In addition , the yard scamper cheer and puffing sound faintly exhausted his teacher Jinno . Yugi took a deep breath and began to participate :

_First question, how many star are there on the sky?!

Murmurs finally rang . People are told tens of thousands , billions of stars, who shook his head , then gave up , then silenced when people know what the answer is . Bakura smiled :

_The answer is : Only the God knows !

_Right.

Yugi nodded in recognition . And all those who guessed wrong ( including students and teachers did not appreciate some tips ) are falling out. Outside , people , mostly girls are shouting loud applause for Bakura . Now it 's his turn to ask questions :

_ My first question is quite long , try listening to Light: After giving " Relativity " , Einstein became immensely popular , the number of people invited him to lecture a lot. One day , Einstein on cars are prepared to interpret in a university , between the street and his driver said he had heard doctoral lecture 30 times and remember very clearly . So he insisted that they could go to class lectures are .

_Then ?

_Einstein agrees to give him a chance , it will be the driver claiming to be Einstein , but he then pretended to be the driver

_Did anyone recognize this?

_No - Bakura shook his head – No one at the university knew Einstein . Continue okay ! The driver is very good lecture , not an exact impeccably . But when he finished preaching , a professor suddenly walked up , asked to answer a complex question . And the driver did not know the answer . But he was very smart in a sentence , it is a question ?

_ " What Big deal , my driver is responsible for you answers immediately ," right?

_Yeah . That smart !

Bakura laughs applause . He was right in front of him is not so bad a few idiots . Another round of applause and a few hours " trunk " so students in the class sounded faint fall

And , the war has entered a critical path

Roku: Now, like we promise, this is our surprise: YOU GOT TRICKED BY US! THERE'S NO WAY WE GONNA DROP THIS! THIS IS JUST THE FIRST PART! Anyway, Kuro is still insane soI'll take care for her from now, are you guys okay with this?  
All: Yeah, just do that until she calm down.  
Roku: Okay, upload two chapter in a day, that's crazy, but anyway, please R&R and see ya in next part of Angle's Voice~


	6. Chapter 6: Angle's voice 2

Roku: Sorry a lot, she still crazy, so I'll take care the story until chapter 7, very sorry!

Phoenix0192: Oh, about that, you right, English gramma and Vietnamese gramma is wayyyyyyy tooooo different, and it's hard to find a Beta, because I don't know anyone, I think I just ask my friends for help, oh and thank you very much for your review! ^^

Because iloveyugiohGX93 wanna change the way character talk, so it's will change like this.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

Got that memorize? 'Kay, now on with the story! ^^

ONE MORE THING! From the beginning, all the character spoke Japanese, I told you this because this part Bakura ask Yugi about an English question. Okay?

**Chapter 6: Angle's voice**

Yugi: Second question! There is a rich man, he called all the one who own him and they said they're too poor to paid. The rich man made they swear that they'll paid all in the next life. Someone said that they'll be a horse or a cow to paid, the rich man nodded, then burned the paybill. But the one who own him the most said that next life he'll be his father. The rich man was very angry, but after he explain him, the rich man just silent. Why?

Bakura : He expained that : When he became the rich man's dad. He'll have to do hard work and spend all the money to rich man when he die.

Yugi : Yes

Bakura : Now is my turn . Question 2 : Is there anytime that the clock can't run anymore?

Yugi : Simple ! The clock is a thing, it can't move, so it can't run.

Bakura: That's good!

Yugi : You too. Question 3: Eating the first apple see a worm so it's scary , right? Eat one more then see two worms so it'll be more scary, eat one more then see three worms so it'll be more scary. Now it's the problem, how many worms will be the scariest when eat one apple?

Bakura : Well , that's fun . The answer is : half a worm.

Yugi : Yes !

Bakura : Question 3: In his eyes there was no shadow of anybody , it's haughty arrogance !

Yugi : You was describing yourself , did you , blind map ?

Bakura : Wow , don't be that hard. But yes.

Yugi : Question No. 4 : A room that leaks everywhere when it rains , but no one was wet . Why?

Bakura : Of course , because no one in that house.

Yugi : Yes

Bakura : Question No. 7 is an English sentence : When I jump into water , what is my job ?

Yugi : The answer is Waiter .Question 8: I let you this numbers : 1 , 4 , 9 , 18 , 35 and x . Q What number is x ?

Bakura : 4 - 1 = 3

9 - 4 = 5 = 3 x 2 - 1 ( 3 is the result above)

18 - 9 = 9 = 5 x 2 - 1 ( 5 is above results )

35 - 18 = 17 = 9 x 2 - 1 ( 9 is the result above)

= x – 35 = y = 17 x 2 - 1 = 33 = x = 33 + 35 = 68 .

Yugi : Yes! Really smart !

Bakura : You don't have to say, I know that already . Question 8 : Why the bears can hibernate in such a long time ?

Yugi : No one so stupid to call they up . Continuing to question 9 : There are 3 houses : 1 red , 1 white and 1 blue . The Red house is next to the Blue house, the Blue house is next to the Red house, . So where is the White House ?

Bakura : The White House is in Washington D.C. Question 9 : This guys very hate dog meat, but why today he just eat it like nothing happened?

Yugi : English trick! Hotdog isn't it?

Bakura: Yeah ! Almost out of question but it's still the same point. Maybe all of these question are soooooooooooo easy! Even an idiot can do this

For who can't answered , including teacher Narumi and several other teachers were murderous . So his mean that this guys are more stupid than an idiot?! That's so egotistical !

Bakura : it 's your turn

Yugi : Tenth Question : A boss told his servant to prepare a delicious dish to others to treat . He immediately make all kinds of tongues . Employers surprise , he said that tongues is the most important point to create education , it is the most delicious food . The guests nodded appreciatively . The next day , he told his servant make the worst party is, but the servant still make the tongues . The owner furious but after hearing him explain it again can not blame him . Why ?

Bakura : Difficult verses than before ... hm ... Is it because of all the most evil comes from human tongue , so the tongue is the most important thing , and also the worst thing , right ?

"_I hope this time he'll ask the questions I know … I think it's alright, right? … This time … "_

Bakura : Tenth Question : Denzel and Marc are two professional thieves , so completely all of their missions are " doing business " through. Because the evidence Denzel scene were quickly wiped neat . But unfortunately for them , the gem shop owner Marc was arrested at the old soft spots in his purchase . Marc had an appointment at the old hut by the river mallard hunting that night to negotiate. He did not know that the owner needed immediate death . That evening , after a rainy afternoon , he must lift the foot steps on the path to the river bank mud . Upon entering the tent , he was rushed to Marc and Denzel hit his head into the water to die . Done everything , Denzel hand industry " expertise " of his . He furnished a table , pouring wine everywhere profusely , throw old fishing rod and bucket shop owner down the river , pretending field is : old fishing so drunk fell into the river to drown . The thieves have worn gloves should not leave any trace. And the last thing is Denzel delete all the footprints on the ground . The next morning , two policemen arrived award murderer go . Both their face became discolored , thought I had created a perfect scene

(A/N: Sorry you guys if you didn't understand anythings of it. I didn't know A LOT of it so I used Google Translate. Sooooooooo sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy)

" _Okay, I have to say … this time … absolutely horrible … "_

Bakura smiled at Yugi looked like a fun game :

"So? Do you figure it out yet? You do like somes cases don't you? Okay, I give you a minute for this, start counting!"

Not only is Yugi sat thinking , that all audiences are dumb as Domino School mussels . A party dumb because he did not want to lose focus , one side is dumb because you know the answer but do not dare to say , the rest is not so foolish insomnia capture questions and do not know the answer .

Yugi's face went white , sweating . Yes, he loves to solving ( but wait, why did he know it? ) And can also offer a lot of speculation . But often , they must have heard time and time again to find out more clues . This time , if not find a fast solution to the ...

"Come on!" Bakura smirked. "Fifteen more second!"

"_If I didn't find the answer quick, so my life is soooo gonna doom!"_

Bakura stared at Yugi is thinking caps . It is true that advantage when making the final question on the subject of detective , if not , how can he watch his beautiful face . It is true that Yugi had a good look at the smooth definition more than Yami , especially eyes . Amethyst sparkle always noble but naive definition equally cold , strong . Skin is whiter then his brother and super smooth, or at least he think it is. He can say he is the most beautiful boy in the world he knew . Bakura smiled quietly , not evil smile or triumph , but the smile of tenderness and sincerity . Yugi just like him, hurt so much because the family and turned more coldly, hard and lonely.

"Started counting shall we ? !" - Bakura looked at the wristwatch " 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... End . Is there any answer yet? Oh I forgot! To hard for you to solve it!"

Yugi glared at Bakura. This guys is the worst enemy! He can't believe that this guy will be that smart! But because he couldn't do anything, so he just sat there, look at the evil person in front of him.

And the audience, each person brings a mood . Inside cheer for Bakura , mostly females, cheering ovation winners , then crept lower heroine of their. Inside cheering for Yugi , mostly male , sad for the girl they cheering, then glared at the winner, told him that was his fault so Yugi lost. The one who win the bet, jumped up , roared for the ice cream they got .The smart people just nodded because they can get more knowledge. The lazy people just sighed depressed because the fun has ended . And the students then terminate screen " playing hide and seak with the teacher" with Jinno , gathered High School to see the contest results . The teachers are part of preparing a " preacher " to handle the students in their class . Other parts , the broth turns two of his talented students and consolation for Yugi .

"So what's the answered?" Yugi asked coldly.

"Take it easy girl, don't need to act like that" Bakura shrugged "That's because you're too hasty to take it calmly . If the bit is to be alone . Denzel and Marc capital and thieves know how to remove every trace illegal. However, we have to apply machinery theft tricks to murder so many loopholes revealed . Recall see , it's raining afternoon , right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's the road so full of bugs. If the old owner to go fishing on the way to the footprint of the old right yet! ?"

By this time Yugi remembered dully . How could he have forgotten these details, not to mention that Bakura emphasized each word _" rain " , " delete footprints "_ . Oh dear ! But just because the face does not find any more clues simple ! But also something more important , he might have to be a horse or a buffalo to repay the wicked ogre , it could be better if he just saw that guy just like a big rock!

Yugi 's face miserable as Bakura suddenly chuckled . That's like ... static appearance on the surface, but inside was very cute, like kittens so . He put his chin on his hands, mouth flashed triumphantly :

"So … you give up? Now?"

"Yeah, I've made my words, don't take back" Yugi sighed depressed

Domino High School is once again hailed a winner , but do not forget to appreciate the one who dare challenge him . Yugi put his hands on his head, feeling bad to asked :

"Now what do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want?" Bakura said, pretend the 'innocently'

"Don't be such a badass! Don't like to be joke like that you big dumb! Now tell me what do you want?!" Yugi said angry.

"Well … let me see … oh I know … "

"What ?!"

Bakura leaned forward to Yugi ear, whispered something. Forty seconds past, suddenly, Yugi blushed, veryyyyy deep. Make everybody surprised.

"Well ?" Bakura smirked.

"But I … I …" Yugi said shyly, make the boys at the school 'nose bleeding' at his cute.

" 'I've made my words, don't take it back' remember?" Bakura replied, smirked.

"But I … don't know … how to … do _that_ …" Everyone shocked at the sentence Yugi just spoke. What did he mean _that_?

"Don't worry, I'll teach you, meet me at 7 at my house, tonight"

Roku: Wow, sorry eveyone, this part is longer than I image, so I'll seperated this part in another two smaller part, next chapter is part 2 of part 2, or if you like, just call it part 3, and it's sure long, over 4,000 words, that's why I seperated into 2 part ^^  
Yugi: I don't care how long it is! But why did you write about that?!  
Roku: [innocent face] That? What that?  
Ryou: Please don't act like Kuro on chapter 2.  
Roku: Oh, you mean that Bakura told Yugi to -  
Yami: [kicked in Roku stomach] I swear that you'll never ever write fanfic again! This is just tooooo dark for everyone to read! Especially young children! And how can Kuro tell you after she seen this!  
Roku: [acting like Kuro's voice] Oh Roku! I'm so proud of you! Why did you know that I love cliffhanger and yaoi?! Not Shounen-Ai? You're the best writter in the wor-  
All: OH HELL STOP!  
Roku: Anyway, please R&R ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Angle's voice 3

Hello again guys, last part of the Angle's voice, enjoy ^^

A/N: I saw that the viewers are more, what the hell am I saying, much more less than chapter 1, chapter 1 is over 100 views, but the latest chapter just got under 10 views, and I've waiting for over a week ! Why ? Did you guys hate me or something? Or because my story sucks? Please tell me! If more than 50% people don't like my story, I'll drop it.

**Chapter 7: Angle's voice part 3**

Immediately, Marik returned to his desk at him a comforting way :

" It's quite bad , right Yugi ? You almost won . But at least he's talking to you, and by da way, what did he ordered you to do ? I want to know ! " His eyes sparkle , making Yugi sweat.

" He's truly evil ! He ordered me the thing I can't even do a bit ! " Yugi respond angry .

" What did he say ? " Marik asked again .

" Come over hear … " Yugi said, Marik step forward to Yugi and leaned down, hearing Yugi whispered in his ear.

" … …. … … … … … … … … … … So that's what happened " Yugi finished his sentence.

It took Marik 20 seconds to relized what he just heard, he laughed brusted tears, whole face red . " I can't believe it ! You make me laugh to die ! ! ! ! ! ! " Marik still laughed , fall down to the floors .

" Stop that ! "

" Okay okay , sorry ! I'm stop ! I'm stop! Wait me a sec ! " Took him more 2 minutes, he stopped. " Okay I'm done . "

" I think it's not that funny ! "

" I still think it is, oh, and this more. Look out for the girls ~ "

Yugi surprised. He look at his naive face , Marik smiled costs . Bakura 's first purpose is clearly evident then , that additional trouble for Yugi . And second purpose , probably because ... he began to notice him .

~ A moment later , in the backyard of the school Domino ~

Yugi finally understand why Marik then told him that the girls have to be careful . But there is , not just where the girl , which is both more student Domino High ! !

For reasons of " certain " that Uiho become losers , ( " something " is no reason to suggest that the warm memories for Yugi 's too stupid , so if anyone has not read or have forgotten it , " swimming upstream " return to the previous few okay ! ) should now have "on behalf of " the winner is BakuraAvery answered all questions of the whole school just to carry out your request : not to be disturbed sacred lunch break . If that is broken rag him , he was certain they tore it into pieces . Initially , if anyone can think that the answer is very simple they now rejected again. Of course , to answer everyone's questions are easy , but with the Domino High students on the other . Yugi was the first and will prove to show you .

Yugi goosebumps when I think about the many faces of the students asked him . Which is the best girls , they frantically chased her to not only reviled , but also intend to invite her to " Club Bakura Kira lovers " . Never had it ! No matter how brutal torture , he did not even ask a leprechaun hateful , vicious and cruel ! Finally , with the help of Ryou , Yami , and Koru ( I have no idea what have they done, but I sure one thing that it's not gonna be cool, not at all ) Yugi escaped after the new campus , where even ball a student's appearance was not , but instead is a green garden fence .

" The name Bakura Kira obnoxious ! Deliberately challenge yourself to make yourself become the focus of the school. Knowing that there will be new things that do not heal so he tasked fucking and fled before ! But why did not I think of that ? Normally, you have guessed already, is a fool ! He , Bakura Kira certain is his natural enemy ! "

Yugi walked and thought angry . Then he flopped down on the grass . Wind blowing carry the scent of the flowers fly over here . It also contributes to ease his anger . " It is so pleasant ... "

" Tin Tin Tin Tin Tin ... "

_The Piano !_ Yugi sat up , trying to hear each tone . Where is that? After a look around the sapwood knives , he discovered guitar sound coming from the music room window . Yugi walked squinted , curtains did not cover all that he could see into the room , but did not want to startle people so far had stood . He leaned against a tree , eyes closed enjoying . It took a few seconds later , Yugi realizes that is the song " Love Paradise " singer Kelly Chen . This song if he can remember correctly, he was working in the restaurant more Ron Ron , he 've heard it all before this phase to another phase . It is impossible to stand in line inspired by his music , Yugi simpily sings :

" _I love you ' till I die_

_Deep as sea , wide as sky_

_The beauty of our love paints rainbows everywhere we go and_

_I need you , all my life_

_You are my hope , you're my pride ... "_

It've been a long time , he was not comfortable to singing like this ...

Yugi quietly sing , but he was completely surprised that inside the room , Bakura Kira still hear the voice crystal clear as his angel . He wanted to stop , lift the curtain to see who was singing but decided against it . He're afraid that if stopped, he will no longer hear that voice again . Bakura had continued to herd and continue to listen . Since then , the first time you are enjoying a wonderful voice that is both a song like a million flowers bloom pink more .

But then , Bakura the charge that " angel of music " . Why didn't it come sooner to sing this song, because now the song just reach to the end ! ! ! !

_" But wait, this voice is so familiar ... it 's like ... "_

" Yugi ! ! ! Thanks God that we've found you ! "

Yugi was startled back . It turned out that is Yami and Ryou .

" It's time to get back to class ! " Yami laughed evily " We've kick the people out, they are all gone ! "

Yami and Ryou would come drag him away . Last Yugi started looking back , just in time to see a shadow in the room hurriedly pulled the curtain .

Bakura stood looking out of the window . But that is only vaguely spiky tri-colored hair , but he still recognized the boy 's

_" So that's truly Yugi ... "_ He thought. So do not be afraid to listen to all voices then . It is true that many happened by coincidence . But is not just a coincidence ?

Bakura pulled the curtain , back to the piano , gently placed his hand on the key nodes , each tone sounded again

" _I love you ' till I die_

_Deep as sea , wide as sky ... "_

Many happened by coincidence . But is not just a coincidence ?

Both Bakura and Yugi did not know that the coincidence is not random , but natural . Just as fate would have it both met and as fate would have forced them apart . Spiral continued suffering of change , the bitter towards everyone in the Motou twins , but Yugi was suffered all that pain .

Yugi Motou , it is the integrity and talented boy , but he will have to pay the price for great beauty and natural talent like that.

Roku : I just relized, I guessed all of you hate her, because both she and I are very suck in fanfic, well, here's the deal for the one who still like our story, if each chapter we got more than 10, then we'll upload it after 2 or 3 days, if we got more than 20 views, we'll write and upload it immediately. Got that memorized ? That's all!

R&R or no more chapter, we guess that you guys didn't care right? 


	8. Chapter 8: The summer rain

~ In that afternoon ~

Following the word when idle time noon, Bakura just keep silent, this's just super odd . Since the time they play the game, he don't even have a mood to look back to talk … well, make him angry .

" _Why did I even care for that ! " _ Yugi though _" I should have to angry because the stupid thing just happened ! Argh ! No more thinking, he don't talk to me, good, less trouble! "_

He nodded . But this is just to odd, because Bakura haven't done anything since after their battle . Don't tell him that Bakura just mess up with him then ignored him like a rock ? !

" Why didn't you guys talk anything ? ! " Marik asked .

" Because we hate each other, you guys knew that ! " He smiled

Ryou nodded . " This boy is very naughty , that's why everyone hate him . When I still live with him, I sure have a headache with this boy ! "

Yami shouted . " That's totally wrong ! I lo … like Yugi very much ! And so does our family ! "

Yugi just sighed, then stood up. " Now I'm going to the cafeteria, want something ? "

" Nah, nothing " Marik said.

" I want some coca " Yami said. " Do you want me to come with you ? "

Ryou walked to Yugi " I'll follow him . "

~ At the cafeteria ~

" Damn, that's so angry " He said to himself, but Yugi noticed

" Why ? "

All the student in the cafeteria looked at Yugi – who 's now looking confused to Ryou – and started whispered about him. All of them, even the student in other grade, knew about the match of him and the mighty, yet crazy Bakura Kira , well … some girls now are getting jealous because he the one Bakura can talk or play with him, second that he didn't join the " Bakura lover's fanclub " or whatever it calls , third is what did Bakura ordered Yugi when they done the match , and why the hell did Yugi blush ? Did Bakura forced him todo something evil ? Or he just talked about the thing Yugi don't want or don't know what to do ? A ton of questions and whispered about Yugi – a freshman, yet beautiful boy – and Bakura Kira – the most popular boy in the school – about what happened between them ?

Okay, no more about that, now to the main character, Yugi looked at Ryou.

" Neh ! Ryou ! Talk to me ! Why did you angry ? "

" … "

" Hey ! Don't ignore me ! Tell me ! Tell me ! "

Ryou snapped out of his though , when he relized where he is , he just shaked his head .

" Nothing much , just thinking about some Math problems "

Yugi chuckle lightly . He knew correctly that something just happened to him , but if Ryou don't want to talk , then Yugi won't force him . Because he know that he must respect his private though , second that if he asked , Ryou won't open his mouth anyway . Because that's his character , well , that's Papaya's character .

" _But … if someone follow Yugi and make Yugi miserable … then I will immidiately cut that off " _ He smiled evily at his though.

~ At class ~

Yugi and Ryou go back to class , then go to Marik's desk – who still reading the Physics book.

" We don't know what do you want, so we bough you a sandwich. " Yugi put the sandwich down .

" Thanks a lot Yugi " He smiled. Yugi nodded, then took out his hamburger in the bag .

" Wait! You eat _that _thing ? ! ! ? " Marik said, suprisingly.

" Yes "

" But you'll never be able to eat all ! "

" Why ? "

" Because that's a combo order ! That's just for the teacher who over 30 years old and veryyyyy healthy ! "

" So ? "

" Don't eat that ? "

" Why ? Usual that he eat the hamburger well … double or triple than this size " Ryou said

" What ? ! ! "

Yugi hold the coca cup, then looked around. " Where is Yami ? " He asked.

" Marik – kun , did you see Yami anywhere ? " Ryou asked.

" I have no idea where is he going! " Then he asked Bakura. " Hey , Bakura ! Did you know where is Yami ? "

" No "

Bakura turned and saw Yugi's eyes, he just glared at him then talk to Marik . If just looked slightly, they just saw the coldly ice purple eyes, but looked closer , it's amethyst eyes , big and round , Bakura could see behind that iced look , it's a flame of nervous and worried . He want to discover it , he want to know if there is something else behind that look . Still looked Yugi , he said .

" Just now he did said that he've some meeting with the boys or girls , just didn't say where "

CLICK !

Yami silently walked in , he walked to his seat then sat on it, then laid on the table . All of them looked each other surprisingly . Bakura , Ryou and Marik walked to him and asked what just happened , but Yugi just stood aside and heard them talk . Yami raised his face up , all ( minus Yugi ) looked surprise , Yami's face have a big bruise , and his eyes are quite red .

" What the hell just happened to you … " Yugi said angry .

Roku : End chapter 8 , honestly, look at the views, we just wanna drop this, Kuro wanna drop it so badly, and since last year, we didn't get any more reviews . Now, just at the deal before, over 10, get new chapter after 2 days, over 20 views, get new chapter after 1 day . It's that clear ? Who don't want it ?


	9. Chapter 9: The summer rain 2

**Title : **The crystal of summer .**  
Chapter : **09 / ?**  
Author : **Kuro / YugixallKuroLeo .**  
Fandom : **Yu – gi – oh !**  
Pairings /Character : **Main : Kleptoshipping , other : Heartshipping , Puzzleshipping .  
**Pairing in this chapter : **None .**  
Words count : **1 , 380 .**  
Story rating : **T for violent , angst , harem ? , and language .**  
Chapter rating : **T for violent and bad language .**  
Story summary : **You guys know that .**  
Chapter summary : **Yugi is going somewhere .**  
Last chapter summary : **After the match and lunch , Yami turned back with a big bruise .**  
Disclaimer : **Don't own anything .**  
Warning : **Nothing to warning until the next chapter .**  
Note : **Just copy this long thing above from an awsome story .****

" What the hell just happened to your face ? " Yugi said coldly , glare at Yami , but no one know that he glared at the bruise , not Yami .

" Ah … I just walk down the stair then I fall down , I'm so careless , didn't I? " He chuckled .

" You're bleeding ! " Marik said worry . Looked at his best friend. ( A/n: And for who don't know this, we're never ever gonna ship another couple that not Yugi x "someone" so Marik and Yami or even Bakura or not going to love at each other ! )

" Nah, don't worry , it will stop so – "

" Shut up your mouth then go to the health officer ! " Yugi mumbled, but loud enough for them to hear .

" O – okay … " Yami said, then go to the health officer " _Yugi surely change much "_

" I have some bussiness to do, go to go . " With that, Yugi turned then go away .

" You know who beat up Yami ? " Ryou asked .

" Luna Koizumi " That's the last sentence they heard before Yugi disappear.

Bakura still looked at Yugi even though he doesn't there anymore . He let out a smirk and Ryou saw it .

" Ryou, where are you going ? " Marik asked as he saw Ryou turned away.

" Tell the teacher that I'm not well to day. " Then he go away

" uhm … did he know where is the health officer ?" Marik asked.

" Nah, he didn't even know where's his locker, anyway, tell the teacher that I absent for today" Bakura said, then walked away.

" Oh … that both … well this's starting interesting … "

~ Behind the school ~

SLAP

Luna Koizumi fell down, hugging her two red cheeks had be slapped, hard. Everyone else in her group ran to her, Luna looked at the person who just slapped her, yeld:

" Who do hell are you ? Do you know who am I you jerk "

" I don't care about you bitch , it was your fault first you know " He said simply. " I want to talk to you in peace , but you just hopped up and you even thinking about hitted me, I just simply protect myself, I don't want my cheek leave a bruise by the crazy bitch like you "

" How dare you … " She said angry

" So ? "

" You will be sorry for this "

" If I hit you and that's the reason why the war begin again then … I think I'll think about that " He smirked

Luna stood up and ran to Yugi . But faster than her , Yugi grab her hand then slapped her 2 more . And again , Luna touched her face, but this time, Yugi didn't let her go. He sneered :

" Tell you what, since I still in Tomoeda, the ' catch the thief ' thing if them have no gun or knife , that is my every month job , I sure that all the police in there know my face "

Knowing that herself being in bad situation , and couldn't move anymore , she yelled in fear :

" Hey those stupid ! ! ! Do you all blind ? ! ? ! Catch him ! ! ! ! "

Couldn't make any longer , other people in her group just let the fear ran over it then ran straight to Yugi :

" **I dare you to touch me ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "**

Yugi yelled when he saw their dirty hands going to touch him . His beautiful and cold amethyst eyes are no more cold but instead of that , their just a flame of anger in his eyes . That anger look also added with pride . Just like there's a lightning came through , the other people just stand . Everyone can feel the angry wrapped around the body of the weak – looked boy standing in front them .

Although she also feel that anger , but she just yelled out loud because her stupid and idiot people :

" Did you idiots all blind ? ! ? ! He just a weak boy ! ! ! ! ! Or you think that thing could be better then – "

Immediately , Yugi slapped then kicked her into her group. Then smirked , again :

" Tell you what , I'm a human , and you are a bitch , remember that . And second , I saw that you guys know your lessons, so I think I just drop it this time . "

Then suddenly , a girl grapped the stick and going to knock Yugi , he just have time to turned back

" _Shit ! This isn't good … "_

BUMPED

" Are you still okay Yugi ? "

Yugi looked up . The handsome face in front of you and a head full of crazy tri – color hair . _" It's Roku ! Why did he know I'm here ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! "_

Almost don't care to the innocent yet curious face from his younger brother . Roku pushed the girl away and say with a grin :

" In Yami's case , I will tell the principal and let they get the bussiness thing with you guys , and with Yugi's case , SORRY HIM NOW ! ! ! ! ! ! " He said angry , his loud voice make Yugi jumped in first place , then turn to normal again .

The girls just fear then bent down said sorry over and over . Looked at this , Luna just yelled angry :

" So ? It's her fault to hit me first ! "

Yugi kicked her hand , then pushed it down deep into the ground , make Luna yelled in pain as her hand dripped out blood .

"A bitch like you , that doesn't bother me much , but if you dare to touch to the Mutous family again , I swear that you just wish that you didn't born in this life . " He said with an evil smile.

…

That's just soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boring ! Since everyone start to ignore us , so we think that we just dropped the story , I don't care you like it or not , just review , and I want the views just like chapter 1 , over 100 views , and the review , just say it good , or bad , or whatever , even it should drop , then fine , we'll do what you guys say . We're so tired , the school thing and class thing make us dizzy , and now our parents is about to know our test marks , that make us double dizzy , and want to drop . So please just review , it's getting bored when just saw the same 5 reviews in all the story .

**Next chapter summary :** Naked is just a normal thing … right ? Oh and please wait a month or over 2 months because you guys make me so happy so I make next chapter over 9000 words , or more , so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee wait ! ^^


	10. Chapter 10: The summer rain 3

**Title : **The crystal of summer .**  
Chapter : **10 / ?**  
Author : **Kuro / YugixallKuroLeo .**  
Fandom : **Yu – gi – oh !**  
Pairings /Character : **Main : Kleptoshipping , other : Heartshipping , Puzzleshipping .  
**Pairing in this chapter : **Kleptoshipping**, **Puzzleshipping**  
Words count : **3,030**  
Story rating : **T for violent , angst , harem ? , and language .**  
Chapter rating : T** for BAD language , naked?**  
Story summary : **You guys know that .**  
Chapter summary : **What are the sound at the bustop ? Gotta find out!**  
Last chapter summary : **Yugi taught Luna a lesson … a big lesson**  
Disclaimer : **Don't own anything .**  
Warning : **Dementia and Short – term memory lost ( So freakin cool )**  
Note : **I have something new and soooooo danm cool ! Guess what ? ~ TOO LAZY TO WRITE OVER 9000 WORDS IN 1 MONTH ! ! ! ! Just over 3000 , and sorry , no naked Yugi in this chapter

Oh and one more thing, I'm sooooooooooo sorryyyyyyyyy, why? Because I let you waited ( or maybe not for someone ) for tooooooooo longgggggggggg ! Just few months ? You guys maybe get used to be waited over 3 months at other author but I AM NOT !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~ At the health officer ~

" I said I can do this by myself ! Ouch ! "

Yami yelled . He stared at Bakura – who now is antiseptic the wound and the bruise for him . Bakura sighed :

" Could you just sit still ! Don't moving ! Or you want the nurse to come back and make the wound go bigger ? "

" No … it just … "

" Or you want me to call Yugi ? "

" … "

" Hey … do you hear me ? Ya - " Bakura looked up , and sock . " Well well … looks like we have a loving boy here … "

" I … please don't tell him " Yami blushing ( a/n : So OOC ! ) looked at the floor .

" Don't worry , I don't tell Yu – "

" Tell me what ? "

" YUGI " Both Yami and Bakura jumped . " Wh – what are you doing here "

" Just check you a little if you mind "

" Oh I don't mind ! ! ! Please sit here ! " Yami said , Yugi smiled , all of them , including Bakura , shocked , again .

" What ? " Yugi asked .

" You – you are smiling " Yami said

" So ? "

" N – nothing " Yami looked away , hiding his red face . _" I never relise this , he is just to cute when he smiled ! ! ! ! "_

" Yami , are you okay ? " Roku asked

" Roku ! Why are you here ? ! "

" Well … "

.: Flashback :.

After finished some bussiness thing, they headed to their class again . The walked was quite … to quite for a normal person .

" Please don't tell him about this "

" What ? " Roku jumped, looked at his younger brother .

" I won't say it twice " Then he go to the health officer near there

" Uh … wait … WHY THE HELL DID HE KNOW WHERE IS THE HEALTH OFFICER ?! "

.: End flashback :.

" Big brother ? Big brother ? " Yami waved front of Roku's face . Roku just smiled:

" You should thank Yugi for this time "

" Yugi ? " Yami asked, then looked at Yugi , who glared at Roku .

" Just random , I walk through and saw those bitches so I just tell Roku to kicked their ass "

Everyone didn't say anything , a part that they surprise about Roku , another is surprise of Yugi's smile.

~ After school ~

The school bell rang, all the students in Domino High ran out of their classes , some are ran straight home, but some just went to the school cafeteria or school yard .

Close the book , Yami look over to Yugi's seat, empty. _"Where is he? " _ He thought. _" Or maybe he went home first with Ryou. " _But immediately, his eyes widen when he saw Ryou standing at the door .

" Ryou! Where is Yugi ?"

Ryou smiled:

" He said he have something to do and tell us to go home fisrt . "

" Oh … " Yami sighed , but then smiled again ." If that what he want , then call Roku and go home "

" Okay "

" But … what is Yugi doing now ? "

" Have no idea , but I sure that he do it for you "

~ At the principal ofiice ~

" I'm her – " Yugi line was cut by the sound BAM ! SLAP ! in the principal door , what in the bloody hell it could happen in there?

" YOU DANM FUCKING BASTARD ! GIVE ME BACK MY NOTEBOOK ! ! ! " Someone yelled inside. _" Am I go to the right room?" _Yugi freaked out then walked in . in front of his eyes : a lot of wooden pieces which he thinks that was about 4 tables , two lamps on the ground , the bookcase break in half and many more thing he couldn't descripe .

" Get me and you'll get it ~ " A man ran through him .

" GIVE ME BACK ! ! ! " Okay , that was strange !

" I'm here " He knocked on the door , then suddenly everything became quite. " Oh Yugi chan ~ Come in ~ "

" What do you want me here for ? " He asked. " Please sit down … this is very important , it's about the Motou family "

~ At 8.00 PM ~

" It's this late … " Yugi looked from the clock on the school office . He looked up the gray , cloudy sky . _" It's going to be a big rain " _The wind blew over , the sky became darker and darker . _" I better get home , quick " _Before he can move , rain fall down , cold , wet , but it's beautiful . _" Why does so many people hate rain ? " _He thought as he ran to the nearest bus stop – the only place he can hide for rain . _" Great , now I'm all wet … " _He looked up the sky , now he couldn't see anything . _" Beautiful … so clear … like crystal … " _ He thought , raised his hand to the sky , let the water drop from his hand to his body ... I mean his shoulder … _" So beautiful … it looks like it could wash all the things in his way … all … " _He closed his eyes , feel the cool water ran down his hand , then to his chest … I mean his shoulder … then to his feet … _" I remember … when I was young … Yami and I used to play under the rain … it's was fun … but all dirty … I want to come back to that day again … but what came … then can not go back … what a pity … " _Deep in thought , he remember the old day , play chase under the rain , then fall into the big mud , then granpa yell , then take bath , but came back to room , another chase began . Tears falling down his cheek , but he didn't care , no one'll see this .

SLAMP ! BAM !

" _What the hell ? ! " _ Yugi woke up from his thought . Looking around .

The sound even louder as Yugi ran to the park behind the bus stop . He stared in shock . Under the rain , a boy with long snow hair , his sharp eyes with icy dark brown color , his hand cover in blood . Alone fight with 3 other guys , althought that nobody win him, his punch can also kill people … Yugi had to said … this guys was beautiful under the cold rain .

Yugi looked close to the winning champion , don't care about the rain , the boy hold the loser then threw him onto the big stone near there , a smirk hold on his lips . The face with pride , the snow white hair , and a fakely smirk with his dark brown eyes full with disgust and jealous . At first nobody will know who he was , but if you look to the shirt wich is cover in blue and the letter Domino High , then they will know that boy – also the biggest frienemy of Yugi – Bakura Kira .

" Haizz … I should go now … " He stand up then suddenly someone hit him on the head, then Yugi fell down .

. : At that time : .

A bunch of teenager from 16 to 17 sat on the bench looked at his leader do some bussiness . The one with spiky sand colored hair said :

" This is so danm boring ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Why are we even call out here for ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! Looking the rain or something ? ! "

The other one - Jou , just said simply :

" Nah , that's just normal Melvin , at lease we don't have to do the work , beside , it's been a long time since he show up to beat someone "

" What's so funny ? We just have to sit here and let the rain fall ? Noway ! I will wet ! " Melvin yelled

" But I thought you already wet ? " Jou said

" You … " Melvin turned crazy , about to punch Jou " STOP IT ! " Someone yelled " AND RUN ! ! ! "

" What ? " Both boys asked Honda , who just yelled , then looked around , no one there and the police is coming .

" SHIT ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " Then both of them follow his leader to another place

RUSSLE

" Hey , did you hear something ? " Jou asked , looked around .

" No , why ? "

"Nah, I just thought I heard something . "

RUSSLE

" What the ? " Melvin yelled , looking around " I think you right Jou "

" Hm … You guys come home first , I have something to do here " Bakura said

" But we want – "

" Go back to our house or else " He said coldly , make the other feel the chill go through there veins , all of them just remember the day that they never forget

. : Flashback : .

" WE ARE SORRY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " Jou and Melvin said at a same time , looking fearful at their leader

" Why in the bloody hell did you guys do that ? " Bakura asked

" We … we are just … it just … "

" SHUT UP AND RAN OVER 50 TIMES IN THE SCHOOL YARD ! ! ! ! " Honda shouted loudly

" But … "

" Honda … they don't have to do that " Bakura said .

" Yeah ! ! ! " Melvin jumped from happy and Jou just laughing on the floor , finger point to Honda just like _Suck my ass ! _

" Instead of that , ran around the chool yard 100 times , pushing 200 times , and slapped your mouths until it bleeding . " He said as he went to his room . This time is the one who laughing hard, falling to the floor and do the same thing like Melvin not long ago.

.: End flashback :.

" Oh … okay … " Jou and Melvin said at the same time, and they both ran straight to nowhere.

" Finally … " Honda sighed. " Well boss , I will distract the cop while you finish the rest of that guys " He said then walked away .

" Fine , make it quick "

After the polices went, Bakura in another hand _"finished all the guys in a way that make that guys never appear in this world … ever "_

" Haizz … " He sighed, looked at the sakura tree not far from him " Yugi, you can come out now " No answer . " Yugi … I know it was you, come out"

" When did you find out? " Yugi asked, Bakura just rolled his eyes . " When you move, make sure that you don't let go any sound, 'kay? "

" Oh … so that's how you found out … " Yugi said surprise . Bakura walked away, he followed.

" Why did you following me? " Bakura asked as he stop at the big stone at somewhere in the park

" I don't know about here much … so I follow you … and … what is your name ? "

" What ?"

" What is your name ? " He asked again

" You're kiding me, right?" Yugi shook his head. " Then how the hell did you came out when I call your name? "

" Because that's the only name I could remember" He said innocently

" What the … " Bakura almost fall at that sentence " You kiding me , there's noway … you are … DEMENTIA ?! "

" Maybe … I don't know "

" Hm … alright , I think I should get you back to my house " He said angrily

" Okay ! " Yugi said cheerfully

.: After a long walk and half way through back to Bakura house :.

" Well … do you remember anything beside your name ? " Bakura asked

" Nope ! " answered Yugi

" Haizz … Okay, I think the rains its getting harder, we should go fast "

" Okay. " Then he and Yugi ran straight

After a moment of running, Bakura turned back " Hey Yu - … " No one behind " Yugi ! " There was a sound at the tree

Bakura ran to that tree " Yugi , come down here " No respond " Yugi ! Come down here! " He shouted

" Why? " Yugi asked

" Because you and I are heading to my house ! Now get down the tree and come ! "

" No ! "

" Why ? "

" I don't know you ! You just suddenly appear in front of my face and tell me to come with you ! And where the hell am I ? Where is my village ?"

" Wait … what?"

" You heard me ! "

Bakura shocked. " But you just talked to me at the park "

" Did I ? " He asked 'innocently'

" What the hell ? First you're dementia, now you are short-term memory loss ? ! ! ! ? Shit ! Your brother is gonna kill me for sure ! "

" Yami ? "

" You know that name ? "

End chapter 1

Ha ! Finally finshed ! I think this chapter is suck, so I change, and it became this ! Ha ! Love it~

Oh and I wanna you to help me, is that okay?

I want you to find this Puzzleshipping story, I forgot the name, here is the summary ( which I didn't remember much either) : Yugi and Yami are twin, they love each other, but their parents divorce and their mother bring Yugi to American, after a while they didn't keep in touch each other like before, and when they meet, they just like killed each other, now they have to live with their grandpa and sleep in a same room. ( I remember that it just 3 chapters or more )

I want you to find this Kleptoshipping story, here is the summary : Bakura toture Ryou, Yugi stole the Sennen Ring, Bakura make the Ring marked in Yugi's skin on the chest, and that just as far as I could remember

That all, and want to read those story … again … because I wanna read all the Klepto / Rival / Puzzle / Heart / Libera / Cross – shipping from the beginning, yup, crazy lazy me ~

Anywho or anyway or whatsoever , please review because I am a review whore, yup, I LOVE REVIEWS , and if you don't, at least you guys can leave me a review / a chapter, I am very kind I tell you, all of you guys just 1 review, and if I write more 5 chapter I just get 5 reviews ! See !

Okay, enough chit chat, please review ? That's make me happy verry much ! ! ! ! ! ! !


End file.
